Surviving Daryl Dixon
by kaitlynissocoollike
Summary: Addy and Daryl never got along. In high school they were rivals, and after they did nothing but argue..But then again, that was before the end of the world happened.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Adriana Lopez, but you can call me Addy, and I hate Daryl Dixon. Hated him from the moment I met him.

Him and his brother were no good, but at least his brother had the balls to tell it like it is. Daryl'd just glare at you, then walk away as he muttered unknown obscenities under his breath like an invalid.

Now I aint ever been the type to just judge a man. But the whole damn town judged the Dixon's. So that made it ok right? They lived in a beat up trailer, beating down each other, smoking, drinking, causing a disruption no matter where they went. They were just good for nothing.

And I thought my shit didn't stink in high school. I didn't really know Daryl per say, just knew OF him. He was a grade ahead of me, and the school's bad boy. No one fucked with him in school, simply because they were afraid of being associated with the Dixon name.

I was no different really, even in my advanced classes, where Daryl's math skills would have been a blessing, I chose to glare at him and whisper behind his back. I thought he was good for nothing. I thought he was worthless, not worth my time.

Oh how karma has a way of turning around and kicking you right in the ass.

I got accepted into top notch universities. Harvard, Yale, Berkley. I got accepted everywhere I applied. But once my mom came down with cancer, and my dad ran off with his secretary, I knew I had to take care of her.

I was 18 years old, and my dad didn't have to pay a dime of child support, so we were left with nothing. Not even alimony due to the cute little prenup my mom had signed before their marriage. So I was stuck.

I turned down all those colleges, and picked up an apron. An ugly little Jimmy's Bar and Grille apron. Thing was, Jimmy's was a shotty place have the time. No one came for the Grille. In fact, the 5 years I worked there I had only seen the big old grill used once. And that was for cauterizing a lost finger after Ol' Butch was in the back cutting up Limes and other shit.

God only knew why that man needed a butcher knife for a lime.

As soon as I was behind that bar, I learned quick. Thats what I was good for. I picked things up fast, and I was good at no matter what I did. So it made sense that I was a damn good bartender. Half a bartenders job was flirting after all, and I was a pro at that from cheerleading.

I was half Brazilian, long dark wavy hair that I had taken to putting blonde high lights in, bright blue eyes, big boobs, a nice ass and curves. People had been telling me to audition to be a Victoria's Secret Angel everyday since I turned 16.

So Flirting got me far, my looks got me farther, but it was that charming personality that got everyone. Admittedly, in high school I was quiet. I was nice, except to the school's garbage, and I was innocent.

One week of working at Jimmy's and I was a regular southern broad. Cussing, spitting, fist throwing little spit fire, and Jimmy had never been prouder. I picked up all the drinks fast, picked up on what the regulars liked, and even what my coworkers fancied.

But it wasn't until my first Friday night there that I had met Daryl. And I had only met him as he came to collect his asshole of a brother that had just been released from the county pen. Daryl recognized me immediately, and wasn't nice, not even close. Not that I could blame him. I was an ass to him in school, and he hadn't even spoken two words to me.

"_Just wait till ya see this. Suzy over theres gotta crush on our Daryl." Jazzy whispered to me. She had long blonde hair and bright brown eyes. Her chest was adorned with two mosquito bites, and her ass practically went inward. In fact, I had heard customers joke about her having a negative ass. _

She had been a nice girl though, did her job well, and even picked up Suzy's slack. The little slore. Sloozy Suzy is what everyone called her. Big, FAKE blonde hair, orange, and the biggest fake tits I ever did see._**Those were entertaining to see on a walker, but thats not of any importance right now. **_

_Suzy had practically inflated the minute he stepped through the door. "Heres muh brother." Merle told me drunkenly. "Daryl, can ya believe Jimmy hired a spick?" He asked and I glared slightly at him. I was used to this type of shit though here in the South. _

"_Keep it up Merle." I warned him, taking the pitcher of beer off the bar top and dumping the remains in the sink, throwing out the pitcher afterwards. Merle was a well known whore in town, in fact, him and sloozy Suzy had done the naked dance a few times, disregarding the fact that she was practically infested with Crabs. I didn't want to have to subject the next unlucky fellow to have beer from that thing._

"_Im takin' you home. So just shut up, ok?" I heard a familiar voice speak. I looked up, and my jaw dropped. _

"_Daryl Dixon?" I asked aloud. "This is your brother, Merle?" I asked, genuinely surprised. I mean shit, we lived in a small town an hour out side of Atlanta in the middle of the boonies. Im sad to say that Daryl wasn't an uncommon name...and neither was Merle._

"_Got a problem with that, **princess**?" Daryl growled at me, and I immediately felt myself flush. Only my dad had ever called me princess and I despised it now._

"_No, it actually makes sense now." I snarled back, throwing the rag down on the bar top. "I'll be seein ya Merle." I stated before stalking to the back, informing Sloozy Suzy that her future baby daddy was indeed up front._

From there, Merle was a regular. In almost every night. Most times he had to be drug out by an angry Daryl, others he stayed sober due to a probation meeting in the morning. He was nice to me, at least as nice as Merle Dixon could be. In fact, we formed what most would call a friendship. I had him come fix stuff for me, and we told each other things. I mean, shit, he even came to my moms funeral, and patted my head awkwardly as I cried.

I still regarded him as a drunk, and a red neck. But no longer was I passing judgement just because he was a Dixon. I guess its really a good thing I decided to stop being such a stuck up bitch, because the day before my 6th anniversary at Jimmy's Merle came in.

Nothing out of the ordinary there. But what was different was the panicked look on his face. And that fact that instead of just coming in and sitting down, he walked right up to me at the other end of the bar and looked at me with a look I'd never seen on good ol' Merle's face.

"_Bar's empty." He noted and I nodded._

"_Jimmy called, said he's gonna be late. Thinks his wife gots that flu virus thats going around." I told him. He sucked in a deep breath and sat down._

"_I need ya to come with me liddol girl." He stated and I looked at him tiredly._

"_Merle, I don't have time for your bullshit. Im pulling a double tonight and I have to go to the bank tomorrow because they're trying to take the house for repayment of my ma's hospital bills." I told him and he shook his head._

_At that moment in time, Daryl walked in the door, an angry look on his face. "You're wastin' time brother! I don't know why we had to come get **princess** anyways. She's just gonna slow us down." He said loudly, sitting in a booth in the back, returning my glare._

"_Are you guys on the run for something?" I suddenly asked, sending an accusing glance towards Daryl before I looked at Merle, who started laughing._

"_People are comin back, Darlin. They're gettin that fever, dyin, then comin back." He stated and I rolled my eyes. "But the best part is, they're bitin' other people." He whispered when another guy walked in._

_The guy drug himself to a barstool, plopping down, groaning. Daryl immediately stiffened, and I rolled my eyes. "Are you high?" I asked, looking into his eyes._

_He was high, but something was strangely serious about him tonight. Anyone who knew Merle knew the fucker was never serious. "Hold on." I told him firmly, deciding that maybe, just maybe Merle had some kind of truth to his words._

_I walked to the man and stood in front of him, eyeing him cautiously. "Hey hun, what can I get for ya?" I asked, leaning on my arms, that were planted against the bar, pushing my cleavage up._

"_Wheres Butch? An' Suzy?" Daryl suddenly asked._

"_Im alone here. Sloozy never showed up and Butch just isn't answering his phone." I told Daryl. "Im gettin real tired of picking up the slack arou-" I was cut off suddenly when the man across the bar grabbed my arm and dragged me forward, I was on the bar now, off my feet and struggling. A scream only escaped me when he first grabbed me._

_He looked up and I screamed again, kicking and fighting to get away. His eyes were milky, and he was groaning, his face covered in black gook, and his mouth spewing blood. But the best part? He was trying his damnedest to get a bite outta me._

_Suddenly Merle was behind him, and Daryl had thrown himself over the bar, grabbing my arm, and yanking me back. Finally the man let me go, Merle throwing him to the ground, and Daryl and I tumbling back, knocking over bottles as we went down._

"_Sumbitch." Daryl groaned from under me. I was laying on top of him, he twisted us so he fell first so I didn't get hurt._

"_Oh my God, are you ok?" I sobbed, grabbing his bleeding hand._

"_Its just glass." He said awkwardly, pushing me off and standing. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes._

"_Come on **princess.**" He pulled me up, and looked at my arm. "He git ya?" He asked me, looking me over and I shook my head._

"_What the HELL was that?" I looked over at Merle, who had the black shit splattered across his hands and shirt now._

"_Told ya they was comin' back and bitin." He pointed at me. "Now will ya come with us?" He asked and I nodded._

"_Just let me lock up." I grabbed my jacket and the bar keys, and jumped over the bar after Daryl. _


	2. Chapter 2

That was the first time, and the last time he'd been nice to me since this whole damn thing started. In fact when we stopped by my house, grabbing all the supplies we could fit in their truck, he bitched the whole time.

"_Bitch prolly doesn't even know how ta use this shit." He bitched, picking up the tent and chairs. He grabbed the camping table and a bunch of other gear and hauled it out side._

"_Don't pay him any mind. Pack for the year baby girl. This camping trip. But make sure ya grab plenty of warm clothes fer winter." He stated and I looked at him concerned._

"_You think this will last that long?" I asked and he sighed._

"_I dunno how long it'll last. Grab a couple pairs a boots and tennis shoes. Lots'a socks an underwear. I can help ya with that if'ya'd like." He winked and I rolled my eyes._

"_Go to the pantry and grab anything you can. I doubt we got time for a trip to Wallyworld." I told him and he nodded, walking towards the kitchen._

"_Fuck'are you waitin' for?" Daryl suddenly snarled. "The fuckin sun to shine?" He asked._

"_Shut the fuck up, prick." I told him and turned, taking the stairs two at a time. I packed like Merle said, and grabbed a ton of soap, and other personal hygiene items. Just because I was gonna be roughin' it didn't mean I had to look and smell it!_

_I came back down the stairs, my dads old army duffle bag filled to the brim. "I grabbed a bunch of soap, and toilet paper." I told Merle and he nodded._

"_Good thang, I fergot the soap." He grinned and I shuttered. _

"_I also grabbed a bunch of tooth paste and deodorant. My mom was a bit of a whole sale junkie." I told him and he grabbed the bag from me. I walked to the kitchen, made sure the back door was locked and hit up the linen closet. I grabbed extra pillows and blankets just in case, shoving them in another duffle bag I had brought with me. _

_I walked back into the living room and suddenly all the lights went out._

"_Motherfucker." I heard Daryl growl. He suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the door. "We gotta get tha hell outta here." He gruffed, dragging me out the door. I managed to lock and shut it as he yanked the bag from my grip, tossing it in the back. I walked down the stairs, looking at the gun I managed to grab from the safe upstairs and went to the truck. _

_Daryl and Merle were talking lowly just as I heard a growl. "Motherfucker!" I squealed, kicking my neighbor, or what used to be my neighbor away from Daryl, two seconds from getting a bite taken out of his shoulder. I grabbed the baseball bat Merle had taken from by my front door and began to bash his skull in._

"_Little pent up aggression?" Merle asked and I spit on the guys body._

"_Guy always let his dogs shit in my front yard." I told him and he chuckled, getting in the drivers seat. "Eye for an eye?" I told Daryl and he nodded, gesturing to the truck._

"_Well git in **princess**." He snarled. "I aint got all day!"_

And thats how I got here. In the middle of fucking no where Georgia, sitting on the side of the road, my head propped up by my hand as I listened to Daryl and Merle argue about our next plan of action.

"Im tellin ya, that quarry is the place ta' go!" Merle stated and Daryl shook his head.

"Took close to the fuckin city!" Daryl yelled back. "We agreed, we stay as far away from the city as possible!"

I yawned, looking left and right bored out of my fucking skull. No matter where we went Daryl wouldn't let me drive his truck, so it didn't matter what my opinion was. Merle promised me when we found some where safe to settle down he'd teach me how to ride that damn bike. But for now, I was at the mercy of the Dixon brothers.

I didn't mind. If there were any other fucks I could have chosen to survive with it would have been...well them. All they've done since the day they were born was survive. So I knew they had my back, and after I took down my old neighbor, Daryl at least trusted me to have his and Merle already knew I'd fight tooth and nail for him.

What kind of world was it where Merle Dixon was your best friend?

I chuckled to myself and sat back, my tank top riding up just a little. It was hotter than the devils ball sack out here during the day, but at night it was colder than a witches titty in a brass bra.

Jesus could I be any more southern?

"What'da ya thank, darlin?" Merle suddenly asked, turning to me.

I shook my head and pointed east. "Radio said head towards Atlanta. So I figure they gotta have a safe zone, ya know?" I said. "But the quarry is a good place to set up while we figure out if its safe or not. We don't wanna run in there half cocked. For all we know, Atlanta is over run by now." I said and Daryl rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat.

"Jesus Christ! Imma get myself killed with tha two o'ya!" He pouted, getting back in the drivers seat and slamming the door. "LETS GO!" He yelled and I smirked, standing up and wiping off the butt of my dirty jeans.

"Its been a few weeks since those radio broadcasts stopped Merle. You sure this is a good idea?" I asked him quietly.

"Good a time as ever." He winked, throwing his arm over my shoulder and walked with me back to the safety of the cab of the truck.

We hadn't seen a person or Walker in days, but that didn't mean they weren't here. They just hadn't dragged their asses towards us yet. We had come to figure out that only a shot to the head took them out, and that noise drew them like a moth to a flame. So we had taken to using my baseball bat, an ax Merle had randomly found (so he says), and Daryl's cross bow.

The radio said these were still people, but if the motherfuckers were trying to eat us, I wasn't just gonna run, and make myself into fast food. I was gonna fight. It was a kill or be killed kind of world right now.

I got back in the truck, sliding on the bench seat until I was next to Daryl. They always made me sit in the middle, because even at the end of the world guys were worried about looking gay. No matter how much Daryl claimed he hated me, he had still fallen asleep on my shoulder a few times.

Admittedly, I had fallen asleep on him too...and though my mind told me gross...my vagina couldn't help but remind me about how strong he felt, or how good he smelled, or the way his gruff voice sounded when we woke up and he shoved me off of him, Merle howling with laughter at our awkwardness.

And it got me to thinking. People usually lightened up after they had sex, or after they got off...So when had been the last time for Ol' Daryl? He always turned down Sloozy, who always turned around and fucked Merle. In fact, he turned down a lot of girls...was he gay?

I giggled and he glanced over at me with a glare. "What?" He gruffed, and I shook my head. Merle was snoring loudly, head against the window. "Whats so funny, _**princess**_?" He asked and I glared. I HATED that word.

Suddenly, the bright opportunity of getting to annoy Daryl and him not being able to escape presented its self.

"Why are you always so angry?" I asked and he shot me a look. "Seriously. You're always howlin about somethin, or groaning about something else, or just plain growling." I told him. "Whens the last time you got laid?" I asked him and he sent me a shocked look.

"Wha?" He asked, his voice a little higher than usual.

"I mean, if you think about it, you've turned down every girl I've ever seen approach you at Jimmy's. You never have a girl friend, and you're always alone. Do you masturbate?" I asked him and his jaw dropped.

"I mean, everyone does it. But you're Daryl Dixon! Do YOU do it?" I asked him and he looked forward with a glare.

"Im not havin this conversation with you of all people." He stated tightly.

"I mean, it could relieve some tension. You'd be more relaxed. Just rub one off, and suddenly your outlook on life is improved." I told him and he glared at me this time.

"Shut cher mouth, little girl. Ya dont know a damn thang." He turned back to the road.

"Everyone does it Daryl. Even me," I told him, trying not to bust out laughing as he sat up straighter. "Wait." I glanced over at him. "Are...are you gay?" I whispered, and suddenly he slammed on the brakes, sending Merle forward into the dashboard and giving me whip lash.

"YOU SHUT CHER MOUTH! IM NOT FUCKIN GAY!" He yelled, and I started laughing.

"The fuck is you're issue Darylina?" Merle suddenly yelled. "Christ, if I'da hit my head, I'd knocked yers in." He growled.

"You best get yer girl in line Merle! I knew it was a mistake bringin her along. The best thing that'll happen to me is if you git bit. I just pray Im the one puttin a bolt through yer head." Daryl pushed me and got out of the truck.

He slammed the door shut and waked around to the back of the truck, pulling down the tailgate. "Da fuck'd ya say?" Merle asked and I looked over at him, still shocked. I looked in the rear view mirror and watched as Daryl ripped Merle's bike free, getting it down on the ground.

"Yer either takin her on tha bike or lettin me ride it. Imma end up killin her if Im around her a moment longer." Daryl stated and I kept looking ahead. I supposed I couldn't get too mad. I had been pushing him.

"I'll ride the bike ya little bitch." Merle stated and got out, grabbing my hand and taking him with me.

He chuckled as Daryl closed the truck back up and grabbed Daryl's flannel shirt. "Put this on, its gonna get cold, and yer gonna get all burned up." He stated and I pulled it on. I decided to leave my hair down. It couldn't get crazier than it already was.

I followed Merles lead and got on the bike, wincing at the sound. "Wont this draw out the walkers towards the city?" I yelled and he shook his head.

"We'll be back in the truck before we even get close to the city. Just let Darylina calm down." He yelled back. "I swear, yer the only one Ive seen get him that mad." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Its not exactly hard." I stated, holding on to Merle as he lead Daryl down the high way, getting closer and closer to Atlanta. If there ever was an explosive person...it was Daryl.

**A/N Im trying to make you guys see that Daryl isnt the one causing ALL the problems. That they're both to blame. But at the same time, Addy is still a girl and can be hurt easy. **

**I modeled her after Adriana Lima by the way. And WELCOME to my new readers!**

**How do you like it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

I glared at the girl on the back of Merles bike. What a bitch, and what fuckin right did she have to ask me if I was gay? Hell no, I ain't no fag! Who the fuck she think she is?

I grumbled, glaring at the, admittedly tight ass as it all but called to me. Who the fuck was I kidding? The woman screamed sex, from her pouty lips, what pa used to call 'bedroom eyes' and sex hair, it looked like she was ready to throw down at any moment. And I did masturbate! Sometimes...well, not very often...well, not at all actually. I felt dirty touchin myself.

And I felt ashamed. Admittedly I had done it once since we'd been on the road. What had she called it? _"Rub one off"_? I shook my head. The woman was insane. But it had been her I had done it to. One of the nights, Merle had pulled over to the very side of the road, right down in the ditch and parked. We had decided it was safer to sleep in the cab of the truck for now, we had settled down, grabbed the blankets out of the back, and gotten as comfortable as possible. I don't know what caused it, shit if I could take it back, I would.

_**She straddled me, her lips ghosting down my neck, her fingers scratching my scalp lightly as she moved her hips against mine, causing a hot friction between our lower bodies. I grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up, and shimmying the skirt she wore for work up, pushing her thong to the side and rubbing my thumb against her already soaked clit.**_

"_**Oh God." She whined, pushing closer to me and tugging on my hair. **_

_**I groaned and thrust my hips up, I was hard as a rock and just wanted inside of her. "This is gonna be quick baby." I warned her and she bit her lip, grinning with those bright blue green eyes set right on me.**_

"_**Better make it rough." She quirked an eyebrow as I fumbled with my pants. "Breaks over in 15 minutes." She stated lowly and I grinned. I pulled my dick free, rubbing it up and down her slit. She tossed her head back and I groaned at the feeling of the cloth of her thong rubbing against me softly, creating a whole different kind of awesome sensation. I thrust up, and she squealed, leaning back on my thighs and moving her body up and down mine. **_

_**I groaned, rubbing her clit, making her cry out for me. "Daryl! Hmmmm!" She called out over and over. I let her control everything for five long minutes, enjoying the view of her bouncing up and down on my dick. I suddenly took a hold of her hips and started bringing her down on me hard, fucking her roughly just like she had requested.**_

_**Thats when the screaming started. I always knew she was a screamer. **_

_**It was all over from there as I made her cum hard, milking me dry as my own orgasm swept over me. "FUCK! ADDY!" I called out, as I spilled into her.**_

_My eyes shot open and I sat up straight. I was breathing hard, the cab was dark, and Merle was snoring loudly. Addy had just propped her feet up on the dash and called it a night, but now she was snuggled up to my side, her arm over my hips, inches away from my fuckin dick...and I was harder than a rock._

"_Fuck." I groaned, picking her arm up softly and setting it back over her. I propped her up against a few pillows and managed to sneak out of the truck. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" I looked around, making sure I was alone. Didn't want my dick to be the reason I got gnawed on by a little undead fuck. _

"_STOP!" I yelled at myself softly. My dream was running through my brain like a train, and I kept thinking about how soft her thighs were, how wet she was, and how **willing** she had been. _

_I stood around for ten minutes, until I finally walked to the tailgate of the truck, sat down on the grass, and pulled **it** out of my pants. 10 strokes. It had been so long for me that 10 strokes was all it took for me to shudder, cuming all over my hands and chest._

"_Fuck." I groaned, wiping off with one of my shop rags that I carried around in my back pocket. "Fuck." I whispered, letting the shame and embarrassment wash over me._

Fucking Addy. It had to be her!

It couldnt have been that blonde, with no tits, or fuck even Sloozy Suzy. Shit I'd take either one of those broads over the fucking _**princess.**_ But my dick had other plans.

Sure in high school, I had thought she was the prettiest girl in town. Her smile was amazing and her laugh was contagious. She had it all. A good family, money and a never ending supply of friends. She was good at everything she did and everyone loved her.

But boy, was she a bitch. I heard the shit she said about me. I saw the points, the laughs. I saw the way she avoided me like the plague. She was too good for a Dixon, and that much she'd remind you everyday.

So imagine my surprise when I find out that my brother, the spick hating, drunk, red neck, disease carryin', good for nothin' but jail brother of mine had befriended her?

Shit, he liked her enough to save her at the end of the world.

And here I was, stuck dealing with it.

I bet if Merle knew the things she'd said he'd feel differently. Wouldnt be so inclined to help her out. He'd leave her in the middle of the road, and not look back for a minute. We were far enough from Atlanta that it would take two or three days to get there, depending on how much time we wasted. So after awhile, Merle pulled off to the side of the road, letting Addy climb off.

Thats when I noticed she was swearing my fuckin' shirt! "Dammit!" I smacked my hand against the steering wheel. I got out of the truck and stalked over to her, taking hold of the shirt and yanking it off her.

"Ouch! Dammit!" She cried, pushing me hard. She frowned, looking down at her wrist and stalked away from us, rubbing it.

"Whad'ya do that fer?" Merle asked, frowning. Wheeling the bike over to the truck.

"Thats my fuckin' shirt!" I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I gave it to her." He stated and I glared at him. "Best be a lil more careful with her liddol brother." He told me, taking out some camping supplies. "That theres a woman. She aint used ta gettin yanked around like the hoe's Ive brought home ba'fore." He said and I rolled my eyes.

She came back a few minutes later, and her eyes were red. I rolled mine, setting up my tent. I did feel a pang of guilt though when I saw her swollen wrist. She grabbed her gear out of the truck and began setting up her tent silently. Merle glanced at me then over to her, rolling his eyes.

"I swear, the day yew two just fuck and git it over with will be the happiest, easiest, and possibly best day of muh'life." He muttered and I glared at him, while Addy just scoffed.

"You don't fuck Daryl Dixon." She suddenly stated, glaring at me, and throwing her shit in to her tent that she had put up in less than 5 minutes. "You get fucked." She climbed in and zipped the tent closed, staying there for the rest of the night. She didn't even come out for supper.

'Whatever,' I thought 'more for me an' Merle.

**A/N Glad everyone is still liking this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Addy**

The next morning I was up early, so I got dressed and immediately noticed how bad my wrist looked. "Fuck." I whimpered, touching the sore, swollen skin. I sighed, sucking it up and got out of my tent, packing my stuff up.

Once I was finished, I relieved myself, and decided to build a small fire. Merle'd want something to cook his breakfast on. Daryl was up first, climbing out of his tent, propping his bow against a camping chair as he began taking his shit down, and Merle was up not long after.

They cooked, and I didn't say a word, didn't eat either. Just didn't feel like it. When it was time to leave, I walked to the truck. Merle would be driving today, it seemed like they'd talked it out yesterday. I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me back and I turned. Daryl stood there, frowning. "Lemme see yer wrist." He stated and I rolled my eyes, attempting to walk away from him again.

"Don't worry about it." I told him and he forced me back again.

"I feel bad." He admitted and I shook my head. It struck me for a minute what he said. I thought Daryl Dixon didn't fucking care?

"Look at it this way, maybe not being able to hold the baseball bat in my hand right will get me bit. So you can put a bolt through my head." I snapped, throwing his words back at him. He stepped back, looking shocked.

"Im sorry that you're holding stuff I did in high school against me, but I think spending every day for the last 6 years at Jimmy's, trying to be nice to you, hell Merle becoming my best friend, me helping my ma through everything and having to watch her die was enough retribution." I told him and his eyes were unreadable.

"Im sorry Daryl." I told him and he stepped back. "Im sorry I was just like the rest of them. I seriously am." I shrugged, tears coming to my eyes. "Merle becoming my friend was the best thing to ever happen to me. Sure he may not seem like much, but he's helped me through far more than this stupid apocalypse shit." I told him and he looked down.

"So yes, maybe I'll get bit, maybe I'll die and you'll get the pleasure of killing me." I stated and he closed his eyes. "But at least I'll die knowing what it feel like to have a true, good friend." I turned and walked to the truck, hopping in.

I wiped my eyes and scooted across the seat so I was sitting next to Merle, who was picking his teeth with a knife Im pretty sure Ive seen him skin animals with. "Really?" I asked him, with a raised eyebrow and he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and sat as close to him as I could without sitting on top of him, making sure there was plenty of room between me and Daryl. I'd listen to him for once. I'd leave him the fuck alone.

I was done.

The ride today seemed long, and hot. But I supposed it was because we were cramped in the truck again and not on the bike. I yawned, leaning my head against the back of the seat. "Hows th' wrist?" Merle gruffed, grabbing my arm. "Shiiiiiit." He stated. "Looks jammed."

I shrugged. "Ive had worse." I stated and he laughed.

"How you thank that liddol prick looks now?" Merle asked and I laughed. "I thank his dumb ass was th' first one gnawed on, honestly. He's too stupid not to!" Merle cried and I laughed loudly.

"Not to mention you broke both his hands." I stated and he laughed louder.

"Man oh man. He ain't never gone put his hands on 'nother woman again I bet." He looked at me and I smiled softly.

I felt Daryl tense beside me. "Who ya'll talkin about?" He asked.

"Curtice Williams. Her ex." Merle gestured to me. "Landed her in th' hospital, so I broke both his hands." He said like it wasn't a big deal and I laughed.

"Prick bastard was too scared to turn me in, that was th' best part!" Merle slapped his hands against the steering wheel as he laughed.

I shook my head and stared ahead, watching the road. Everyone fell silent again, and Daryl fell asleep eventually. "Ya need ta eat." Merle suddenly commented.

"I will, Im just not hungry." I told him. "Think Im gettin' sick." I told him. "Never been in the sun this long." I said and he nodded.

"Drink more water. I know a place we can set up camp. Its close to a liddol pond. Ya should prolly swim fer awhile, cool off." He stated and I nodded. "Don't need ya to up and have a heat stroke." I nodded, and put my feet up on the dash.

"He means well, ya know." Merle said suddenly. "He's just lookin out fer me."

I glanced up at him, then over at Daryl. I shook my head, thinking about the things I had done in high school. "Nah, its deeper than that." I told him. "I told you how I was in high school. I told you what I thought about you guys." I stated and he nodded.

"Darylina's always been a liddol more sensitive than the rest of us." He said. "Boy was too good for that place. Thats why I fought fer custody of 'em. Had ta get 'em away from my pa." I watched Merle as he spoke of his dad.

Merle hated him more than anything.

Hated what he did to Daryl when he was away. Merle had told me about the scars that apparently littered Daryl's chest and back. He told me how his dad was never home, but when he was he beat Daryl into a stupor every night. It wasn't until Merle got out of the Marines that he was able to get him out of there. The most important thing to Merle was Daryl, even if most of the time he had a hard time showing it. Daryl is his baby brother, the same person he swore to protect until the day he died.

It was awhile before we got to the place Merle had talked about. But once we did, I woke Daryl softly, telling him we were here. Merle immediately left to search the area, making sure I'd be safe enough to swim by myself. I had a feeling Merle wanted to get lit, and he couldn't do that if he was worried about me and Daryl.

I grabbed an extra set of clothes, and my bathroom essentials. It had been days since I was able to wash my hair. I practically ran down to the pond.

I stayed down there awhile, swimming, relaxing, washing up. I paid close attention to my surroundings, I didn't wanna get snuck up on while I was half naked after all.

Once the sun started to lower, I decided to get out, water running down my tanned, and for the first time in days, cool body. As I got on shore, I looked up to see Daryl stumble down the path.

"Addy, Merle said hurry up! Suns about ta-" He froze, and I did too. I was suddenly aware that, while my bottom half was covered, I was topless. His eyes raked over my body, and if I was correct, he shivered. "I, uh-" My hands shot up and covered my chest, and his face flushed.

"I'll be up in a minute Daryl." I said firmly and he nodded, suddenly turning and practically running back up the path.

I chuckled and started to get dressed. I wasn't uncomfortable with my body, but that didn't mean I just showed it off to anyone. I was embarrassed, but I knew I couldn't show it. They'd eat me alive.

**A/N heyyyyyyy! haha. Hope you liked it! Had a busy week. Landed in the hospital with my chronic bronchitis and ended up getting a steroid shot that fucked me uuuuuuup. But did anyone watch the Hatfield's & McCoy's this week? Ho-ly AMAZING! Hope you liked this chapter. We're getting into it, and Im thinking alot of you are giong to like the next chapter. haha**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DARYL**_

"_**I cant sleep." Her low voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.**_

"_**Close yer eyes. It helps." I told her, and she moved closer to me. **_

"_**But Im bored." She stated, running her hands down my chest, and stomach, stopping above my dick, squeezing me lightly through my boxers. "Feels like you cant sleep either." She stated and I could hear the grin in her voice. **_

"_**We got a full day a head of us, you should sleep." I told her, closing my eyes, trying not to focus on her hand that was moving up and down me over my boxers.**_

"_**Let me help you out first." She was suddenly on top of me, her lips ghosting over me, and down the same path her hand had taken just moments earlier. She pulled me out of my boxers and licked up my length, grasping the base firmly.**_

"_**Fuck!" I groaned, my hands going to her hair. She licked the head, swirling her tongue around playfully and sucking firmly. "Quit teasin'." I told her and she giggled.**_

_**Suddenly I was in her mouth and she had taken me all the way in, choking on my dick as she deep throated. "Oh!" I called out. "Fuck! Addy!" I whispered her name as she continued to work me over, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.**_

"_**Addy, Im gonna cum." I told her. "Addy!" I warned, tugging on her hair. She stayed down though. I thrust my hips up accidentally cuming right down her throat.**_

I opened my eyes, sighing at the wet spot in the front of my boxers. Seeing her naked the other day had done things to me. I was having a dream, or a memory of seeing her every time I closed my fucking eyes.

I gripped my hard dick, and relieved myself quickly. I had turned it into an art lately, but I still wished she'd either do it, or I just stopped having those fucking dreams. I still felt dirty. I felt ashamed, embarrassed. I'm just a dirty, good for nothing red neck. She had said it in school, my dad had said it all the time, I pulled on new pants, and cleaned up around my tent and stepped out into the morning sun.

We had a full days trip until the quarry. The hardest part was finding ways around Atlanta. We didn't want to go barreling through there, so we took back roads. We hadn't run into anyone, but it seemed like our luck had run out.

Everything was packed up, the map was out, and Merle and I were pouring over it. "This'd werk." He stated, talking about a seasonal road.

I nodded, and pointed out one that connected that particular road straight to the quarry. Addy was sitting on the tail gate, wearing short shorts, a Jimmy's Bar tshirt and boots. She looked damned good. I couldn't help but notice.

"Guys!" She said suddenly, and I ignored her.

"Just a second." Merle told her.

"Guys!" She said again, sounding panicked so I finally looked up. My jaw dropped and Im sure Merle's did too.

"Git over here!" He shouted, and she wasted no time jumping off the tail gate and running to where we stood at the hood of the car.

"If they ask, we're headed towards a cabin up in MIO." I stated and they both nodded.

"We cant trust no one but us." Merle stated and Addy stepped closer to him.

"Yer our sister." I told her and she nodded, but Merle shook his head.

"She looks Messican. They ain't never gonna believe that. She's yer woman. And ya better act good. Women are a hot commodity right now." Merle shoved her into my side, and she whimpered when her wrist got jostled.

I moved my arm awkwardly so she could step closer to my body, and I tried not to show how much this was all affecting me.

"Howdy!" an older man stepped out of the RV that had pulled up to us. I tensed up, Getting the balls and pulled her so she was pressed into my side. Those firm breasts pressed firmly into my chest.

Merle nodded. "Hello."

"My names Dale. You are?" An older man stepped.

"This heres my brother Daryl, and his woman Addy. Im Merle. How can we help ya today?" Merle was acting polite.

"Im not from around here, at all. Florida was terrible. So I got out as soon as possible, what part of Georgia is this? My family and I are lost and we're trying to get to Atlanta." He stated.

"Florida was bad?" Addy spoke up and I looked down at her.

Dales eyes turned to her and he nodded, taking off his hat. "It was terrible. I ended up picking up two girls along the way here, my family." He added and Addy nodded.

"Look, we'll be passing by Atlanta today. I dont see any harm in ya'll following us." She stated and I looked down at her.

"Can we talk fer a minute?" I growled, and Merle nodded. I led her over to where Merle had walked and he had his eyes narrowed at her.

"What'are ya thinkin'?" I whispered.

"Look, we just take a more direct path, we don't tell them where we're going and we just help them to ATL. Come on guys, if we needed help, Id want someone to do this for us." She stated and I sighed.

"You best stick 'ta her, ya hear me? No bickerin'." Merle stated and I nodded. "Imma use tha' bike. Cant handle bein' in that cab right now." He stalked away and I looked over at Addy.

"The percs really get his blood goin'. He over heats." I told her and she nodded. I looked over and noticed Dale was staring at us.

"Don't freak." She warned me, then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around me. "We gotta act natural." She stated and I nodded, wrapping my arms around her. I laid my head against hers and whispered.

"I may not like you. But I wouldn't just letcha get bit. An' I wouldn't just letcha get hurt. An' I'd definitely have a problem shootin' ya. You been good fer my brother. Thats all that matters." I whispered and she nodded, pulling back slightly.

"Lets see how good we are at acting." She winked at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the truck, giggling.

"Just follow us. Merle knows the area better. So we'll be followin' him." She explained smoothly.

Dale nodded. "We'll just follow you then. I cant thank you enough." He walked back to the RV and I gestured to the truck.

**A/N: Im doing my best to update every couple days, but its summer, between my friends, my job as a nanny to two kids under 9 and my other job, its getting lost in translation. So Im going to make a schedule for myself, and for you guys. Yayyyyyyyyy!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Addy**_

"How long till Atlanta?" I asked suddenly, making Daryl look over at me.

"Maybe another hour or so." He told me and I nodded.

"Ya need to let someone reset yer wrist." He spoke suddenly and I looked down at it. It was purple and ugly, and I knew he was right. Im pretty sure its jammed.

"Can you?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yeah. Merles pullin' over, prolly gotta piss." He told me and I nodded. We followed suit and Dale got out of the RV, this time followed by two blonde women.

"Hi, Im Andrea." One of them said.

"Im Amy." The shorter one said.

I smiled "Im Addy, and thats my boyfriend Daryl, and his brother Merle is the cutie on the bike." I stated and they all smiled. "Im gonna let Daryl reset my wrist, so if you hear me yelling, thats why." I warned and Andrea winced at my wrist.

"Honey, what_ happened_?" She asked and I grinned.

"Thought I was a little more bad ass than what I actually am when I was taking out a walker." I lied easily. Daryl seemed surprised I didn't rat him out, which made me grin wider. I hadn't made a big deal about him hurting me, I just brushed it off this whole time.

I wasn't afraid of Daryl. For some reason I couldn't be. I guess he just wasn't _that_ for me. Amy and Andrea nodded in understanding, and I tugged Daryl away and around the truck. "Brace yerself." He told me and I nodded.

I grabbed the bed of the truck with one hand, and waited, closing my eyes. I felt Daryl's rough hands wrap around my wrist and I tensed up as he tugged. "SHIT!" I squealed and a large POP! echoed around us. Pain flooded through me, but the pressure at my wrist was relieved.

"Are you feeling better?" I heard Andrea's voice state and I nodded through the tears.

"Much." I tried to smile, and Daryl ran a hand through my hair, wiping away the tears. I looked up at him and he winked with a smirk, and I giggled, playing along. I stepped into his embrace and watched as Andrea smiled, then left us to our privacy.

Daryl then pushed me away from him. "Get better." He remarked, then walked to the cab of the truck to retrieve the map as Merle walked up.

"I shoulda made ya do this 3 years ago! Th'damn bickerin's over!" He shouted, thanking the lord over and over. I rolled my eyes and shoved him hard, making him chuckle and push me back.

"Whose tent are ya usin?" Merle asked as Dale and the three girls began cooking. I tilted my head to the side.

"Whada'ya mean?" Daryl asked, and I looked between them in confusion.

"Which tent are ya'll usin' tonight?" Merle asked and my eyes widened. I looked over at Daryl and his look was just as comical.

"We're usin' our own." He stated lowly and I nodded.

Merle shook his head. "Ya gotta keep up appearances, and ya can only do that if ya sleep together."

My jaw dropped and Daryl shook his head. "Im lettin' her keep her integrity." He stated and I nodded my head.

"What a gentleman!" I supported him, clapping Daryl on the back and Merle had a sadistic smile over come his features.

"This is too good!" Merle snorted, slapping his knee. "There ain't no integrity these days liddol brother! Ya gotta hitch up them balls and be a man."

My jaw dropped and Merle walked away. "This wasn't my idea." I looked to Daryl immediately and he nodded.

"Just stay on your side." He stated, walking away after Merle.

I looked up to the sky, shaking my head. "Why do you hate me so?" I asked, not expecting an answer. If there was anything this whole thing had taught me, it was if there was an actual God, he didn't listen anyways.

_**Daryl**_

We'd been in this hell hole three fuckin' months. Three fuckin' months, we'd been at this God forsaken quarry. More people had joined us, and my _girlfriend_ had gotten, if possible, more annoying. Because now, I had to play the fuckin' part. Before if she did somethin' stupid, I'd just ignore her, or scream at her till she cried.

And I was damn good at that. In fact, if there were an Olympic event for making Adriana Lopez cry, I would win it! But now, for her fuckin' _protection _I had to play the concerned boyfriend.

Fuck that, fuck this, and fuck her.

"Yer so fuckin' useless, I swear I wish Merle'd just left ya." I swore at her, yanking the rope out of her hands and fixing the line Merle had asked her to hang earlier for our clothes. Seemed we'd be stayin' here awhile, so we had to make things a bit more comfortable.

"Fuck you Dixon." She rolled her eyes, but she had stiffened up, letting me know I had hit home.

"Hey Addy." Suddenly Andrea's voice called out, and we both relaxed, a smile sliding on to our faces out of forced practice.

"Hey!" Addy smiled at her, and I waved her good bye, stomping off towards Merle's tent.

I heard faintly as the girls decided to go down to the quarry to swim and I rolled my eyes, kicking rocks at the fire pit we had built between our tents and my truck.

"Im fuckin' sick of this shit. Cant we have a break up? I mean, people do it all the time!" I stated and Merle rolled his eyes. "These people ain't gonna hurt her!" I defended and Merle nodded.

"Suppose yer right." Merle said, eyeing Shane. Shane had been eyeing Addy, and in my opinion, let 'em at her! He was just the kind of crazy that little bitch needed.

"So I can break up with her?" I asked, just to make sure and Merle shrugged, looking up at me.

"Whats'yer beef with her any how?" He asked suddenly. "If I had me a woman that looked like her, look at me like that, I'd never let her go." He stated and I sighed. "Im just sayin', liddol brother."

"She's a bitch." I told him and he laughed, slapping his knee.

"You an' I both know it ain't that. Shit you ain't th' easiest liddol prick ta put up with either." Merle stated, then flicked Shane off when he looked over here. "WHAT'CHU LOOKIN' AT PRETTY BOY?" He yelled and I rolled my eyes. Shane simply rolled his own and walked away.

"Ever think that's why erybody here hates us?" I asked him and he laughed again.

"Shoot, I don't care." He stated. "Sides, errybody loves Addy." He stated and I scoffed. "Thats all I need. I jus' cant wait fer officer do good over there to ask us to leave camp when ya break up with her." He stated and I frowned, looking at the scuff mark on my work boots.

"Whats the problem with that?" I asked. "Ya hate it here."

"But Addy loves it. She's my best frand. Ill put up with the end of the werld fer that, just like she'd do fer me." He stated and I laughed out loud.

"She wouldn't do shit fer you!" I shouted. "She looked down on us! It wasn't till her daddy left and she was dirt poor like us that she realized we ain't bad!" I yelled.

"Ya thank I don't know that?" He asked with a cruel laugh. He stood up and grabbed his shot gun. "Ya don't thank she's done me any good?" He asked and I scoffed. "I ain't been good an' drunk since th' day I walked inta Jimmy's bar an' she was werkin." He said. "I get high, but ya honestly thank that's gonna change?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Thats 30 years a'learnin' that no ones gonna undo."

He walked towards the woods, and turned towards me again once he reached the tree line. "People change, the werld changes. And ya ain't gonna git very far, or be very happy if ya don't change yerself. Give her a chance. Once ya do, I guarantee yer gonna be regrettin' not doin' it sooner." He smirked then disappeared into the woods. I shook my head and sat don in the chair he abandoned.

_He must be real fuckin' high if he thinks Im givin' that bitch a second chance._

I laughed at my own joke, then choked on the air I was breathing in when she walked back from our tent, changed into her bathing suit. Fuck. Her body was killer. Better than any magazine I'd ever seen. From her perfect tits, way down to that perfect ass, all golden brown. Shit. The wet dreams had just stopped too...

**A/N: You guys have no idea how close I was to taking this whole story down. And as far as Im concerned, If you're going to come to an author and ask or say something, manners still are a thing, even on the internet. Use them, unless your mother never taught you about them, if then...By All Means...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Addy**_

"We're breakin' up, liddol girl. And put a damn shirt on!" Daryl stated, walking into the tent. I looked up, still folding our clothes into separate piles, just in time to have his flannel shirt smack me in the face.

"What?" I asked, pulling it off and putting it on over my swim suit. He eyed me up and down, taking special care of my legs before he shook his head and glared at me.

"Are ya' stupid er deaf?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What ever Daryl." I told him, folding up a pair of his socks that I had washed earlier. I had taken to doing his laundry while he hunted. He was providing for me and the rest of the camp single handedly. Merle wouldn't go out, not for long. Just long enough to get high and come back.

Daryl would be out there all day long. He'd come back with food for us all. I might as well take care of the things he couldn't do while he was away. "Whats yer issue?" He asked, plopping down on the air mattress I had been nice enough to share with him...

_As long as we didn't touch._

"I don't have an issue." I snapped at him. "Im glad I wont have to pick up after you anymore." I wrinkled my nose at him when he took off his socks and threw them in the corner of his tent. It was bigger, so we decided to use my tent for supplies.

"I don't need ya ta clean up after me." He snapped and I chuckled.

"Alright Daryl." I humored him and I could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

We'd been at this for weeks. Sure he had made me cry a few times, but shit. I was on my period and having to deal with his cranky ass. Can you blame me? Other than that, I'd learned what made him happy, what made him smile, then walk away like he wasn't happy or laughing about what I just said.

I learned how to skin a squirrel, how to pitch a tent (of the sleeping quarters variety), how to shoot his crossbow, and even some hand to hand combat (which ended with me accusing Daryl of liking it rough, which lead to him stomping off in the woods all day)

Truth was, Daryl was a good guy. Cant say I hated him any anymore. As awkward as waking up tangled up together, and feeling his morning wood every once in awhile was, I guess you could say I had a slight crush on him.

But in true Daryl Dixon form, he had to squash that real quick.

Like the next day, Daryl and I had already done our **breakup** routine, and I was talking with Glenn about making a trip into town. Out of everyone here, he and I knew Atlanta best, him because he had delivered Pizza's in his old life, and me because I had been carted around Atlanta in a limo from the time I was a baby, my dad had a penthouse there actually, the same one he had been living in when this whole outbreak occurred.

I had been on over a dozen trips with Glenn and not once had I even mentioned going back there. It was right down the road from a hospital, one in which I pointed out to Glenn might be a good find for us. We needed medical supplies, there was no doubt about that. If we could get a hold of them, and I could read the few books on basic medicine, I was confident our group would have a decent medic on hand.

I learned things quick, I picked up on them faster. It was a natural thing to me, and I was confident I had what it took to be that person the group needed.

Daryl had been storming around camp all day, and I had been glaring right back at him. Word had spread through out camp that I was a single lady, and Shane was doing a good job at trying to be there for me.

Little did he know, he was just pissing me off...

I didn't know what was wrong with Daryl, shit I hadn't said a word to him edge wise, so what the fuck did he have to be an ass to me for?

"You need help carrying anything?" Shane was suddenly at my side and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. From over his shoulder I could see Lori glaring at me, and Daryl pacing like a caged wolf.

"Im fine Shane, thank you though." I told him politely, walking back over to Glenn. "When do you want to head out?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Tomorrow morning, before dawn would be best. Neither one of us are on watch tonight, and if we leave early enough, we can get out of the city before dark." He stated and I nodded with a smile.

"That would definitely be okay with me." I smiled and he nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready to take on something like this? I mean, the Dixon's are a bunch of assholes, but I know he meant something to you." Glenn stated and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. And I'll meet you right here before dawn." I told him and he smiled.

"Sounds good." He stated, and I walked back towards camp. Daryl had already torn a bunch of shit out of my tent and was tossing shit around.

"You're playing your part good Dixon, I'll give you that." I smiled and faltered a little when he glared at me hatefully. "Whats your issue?" I asked blatantly.

"As usual, Im stuck cleanin' up after yer lazy ass! What? Ya think yer still gonna be sleepin' in my tent with me? Hell naw ya ain't!" He bellowed and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Glenn's talking about making a trip to the hospital tomorrow." I tried explaining.

"Oh good. Maybe you'll finally get fuckin' killed so I don't have ta look at cha all day." He snarled quietly and my eyes went wide.

"Dar, what did I do?" I asked quietly and he smirked.

"Jus' cuz I protected you so my brother didn't skin my ass doesn't mean I liked you. I tolerated you little girl. I still fuckin' hate cha. In fact, our time together made me realize why yer daddy skipped town so easily, _**princess.**_" He was so close to me I could feel the spit coming off him as he sputtered his angry words at me.

My eyes were wide, filled with tears as I backed away from him. "You know, for a minute there I actually thought you were my friend." I told him as tears fell down my face. "I considered you my friend anyways." I said and he froze. "Whatever I did to you in high school is nothing compared to what you do to me everyday." I stated and turned around, walking away from him, away from everyone and towards the quarry.

I found an isolated area, and sat down, crying as his hurtful words washed over me. I finally came back to my earlier confusion.

There was no liking him. All you could do was _**survive Daryl Dixon.**_

**A/N: Thanks for all your kind words! My birthday is tomorrow, so I figured I'd post this now before all the Shenanigans started and I completely forgot about it :) Hope You Like**


	8. Chapter 8

I felt like a dick.

No, take that back.

I felt worse than a dick.

I felt like scum.

Never in my life had a woman crying affected me in any way. Even my own mama. But never in my life had I actually _looked_ into Addy's eyes while I said something hurtful. She was always walking away, or I was. Never had I seen those big blue green eyes fill with tears, or widen, or close in absolute hurt.

She seriously had a way with people. She just had an effect on them, and apparently I was one of them. It pissed me off to know, how much a hold she had on me, or how lifeless my tent seemed with out her. Sighing, I stood, grabbing my bow and walking out of my tent towards the Quarry.

Dale had passed my tent 5 minutes ago talking about Addy being knocked out down at the quarry, and I was more than a little pissed off that they had just left her there.

Just because we hadn't seen walkers this far up, didn't mean they weren't here.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, and hiked my happy ass on down the trail. She wasn't in plain sight, which made me at least a tiny bit proud of her. She still had run off her own with out a weapon though. I followed her trail over to a bunch of secluded rocks. Sighing I shifted from foot to foot. "Ah hell." I breathed out, plopping my ass down on a rock and watching over her as she slept.

Using the excuse of course that Merle'd kill me if I let anything happen to her of course.

It wasn't until night began to fall that Merle came down. "Wondered where ya's run off ta." He chuckled and I shushed him. I knew she hadn't slept well the night before, and I knew of her plans to run off into town with the Chinamen, and the others he had banded together. She needed her rest or she'd get her ass killed.

"Im thankin' let her stay, Im gonna go." Merle spoke.

"Why?" I asked and Merle laughed.

"Ya wanted ta go on that huntin' trip, I gotta get more of my medicine, and I know she ain't gonna git it fer me. We need someone here to hold us down." He sat of the rock next to her. He ran an index finger down her cheek. Staring down at her.

"I 'pose yer right." I spoke, watching him. "Ya really care about her, huh?" I asked him and Merle looked at me with a smile on his face.

"She believed in me. When errybody else gave up, 'cludin yerself liddol brother, she fought fer me." He looked forward, behind me, but he wasn't really lookin'. He was thinking.

"Thats werth sumthin', right?" He looked over to me, and I almost fell off my rock from the look in his eyes.

I looked down at Addy and was taken aback again on how beautiful she was, how peaceful. Maybe I had been wrong?

"She's gonna be madder than pa was when ya accidentally broke tha remote." He said. "Ya gotta talk her down fer me, take care of her fer me." He looked into my eyes again and I nodded.

"Ya, I'll do it." I told him.

"Make it the last thang I ever ask of ya. Just protect her. She ain't deserve this. And she certainly don't deserve dyin' one a dem." He sighed and I nodded. "Im a junkie, and a loser. I ain't gon make it long. But yew two. Ya'll got what it takes ta make it. Help each other." He said and I nodded, looking out over the water.

"And thank ya. Thank ya fer helpin' me out, fer stayin', even when ya shoulda left." He said and I shook my head.

"Yer my blood. And quit talkin' like this. Ya ain't gonna die anytime soon. Yer gonna git to Atlanta an' get back tomorrow, ya hear me?" I said and he laughed loudly.

"Course I am!" He laughed. " But I ain't always gon make it!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Go git some fuckin' sleep, Merle. Im gonna take her up ta my tent, hers is a mess, her bed ain't set up. She's gonna be pissed, but I can handle her." I told him and he grinned.

"Brother, I don't think either one of us can handle Addy Lopez." Merle got up and stumbled up the path. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go, especially talking like a suicidal person. But I also knew I wouldn't be able to stop him from going either.

I yawned, slinging my crossbow behind my back and walking over to Addy. I rubbed my bottom lip nervously, and bent down, picking her up bridal style in my arms. She sighed in her sleep, groaning a little, and wrapped her arms around my neck, shuffling closer.

"Daryl." She whispered and I glanced down at her. She was still sound asleep. She was lighter than a feather, and she smelled like vanilla. I didn't know how she managed it, but even as the world went to shit, she was still all women.

I rolled my eyes and got to the tent, managing to open it and walk in, laying her down gently on the makeshift bed I had made. I had thrown the air mattress in her tent earlier, so I attempted to make a more comfortable bed, and I was pretty proud of it. I pulled her boots off, and started unbuttoning the shirt of mine she was wearing, pulling a sweat shirt over her head. I settled her down, pulling the blanket up and over her body and sighed. I pulled my shirt off and kicked off my boots, laying on top of the blanket beside her.

I would do what Merle said, for him. Because he was right. I had given up on my own brother. My blood. I owed it to him to try. I yawned, closing my eyes and folding my arms over my chest, I was used to sleeping with someone now, and I doubted I'd be able to get much with out her next to me now.

"Aw hell." I repeated my earlier words, and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments! Sorry about the mini hiatus. I got stuck on a part and had no idea how to get through it, and I make sure I keep 20 pages between my writing and my updates so I was stuck! But I worked through it, and trust me, theres sooo much more to come.**

**Mini Rant: I was watching a 'teaser' for season 3 I guess you can call it that..anyways, I was watching it and Norman Reedus said something about 'Love Interests' and rolled his eyes with a cute little fucking smirk on his face, and I immediately became outraged. I guarantee they are going to pair him up with Carol for Season 3. If thats the case, I can only hope she gets her ass bit. She's such a weak character, and she doesn't do shit for the group except clean, and ughhhh! I thought I was gunning for Lori to get cut off the chopping block, but its just switched back to Carol.**

**I might actually scream/cry/write a letter (_White Chicks, 2004 _) if the writers hook her and Daryl up. He needs someone strong. Someone that can keep up with him. Yes she understands his background because she stayed with a man that beat the shit out of her, but still! Ugh. Ok Im done. Sorry about that. haha**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Addy**_

Warm.

Georgia was hot. Like skin sticking to your clothes, uncomfortable, sweat sliding down your back, hot. But the nights were cold, and basically you were never comfortable. Never just warm.

But I was just then, and I was comfortable. And better rested than I had been since this whole thing started. I sighed, burrowing deeper into the sleeping bag that I laid under, and into the arms I laid in. My satisfied smile was suddenly cut short.

Arms.

I was laying in arms...

My eyes opened and I looked over my shoulder, frowning at the sight before me. Daryl was pressed tight against me. Our legs were tangled together, and he was snoring softly. I resisted the urge to smile once his words from yesterday washed over me.

I moved away from him, or at least tried. All I really succeeded in doing was rubbing my ass against his front, and making him groan. "_**Fuck, Addy**_." He groaned and I froze, looking behind me with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that interesting?" I wondered out loud sarcastically. He grabbed my hips and drug me back to him, and I chuckled. "Daryl, wake up." I stated, trying not to get turned on by this all. Three fucking months since the world went to shit, I hadn't had sex in over four. And Daryl, well even though he's an asshole, he's a hot one at that. And judging from the size of the thing rubbing against me, I would be screaming his name for days, in 7 different languages.

But he's still an asshole, and Im not a whore. If he wants me, he'd be begging for me.

"_**Addy, please. Shit. So wet**_." He moaned and I turned over in his arms, willing to use this all against him. If he wanted to be an asshole, I could be too.

"Daryl." I whispered hotly into his ear, and his grip tightened on me. "Daryl. Come on. Wake up." I licked the shell of his ear, then tugged on the lobe lightly with my teeth, making him tremble. "Wake up Daryl." I moaned in his ear.

"_**Fuck**_." He groaned, and I smirked.

"DARYL! WAKE UP!" I yelled and his eyes slid open, looking right into mine. "Let me go." I told him and his arms released me.

He sat up awkwardly and scratched his head, clearing his throat. "Those were some very interesting things you were saying to me." I grinned and he blushed.

"Its not-" He started but I cut him off.

"Oh really?" I asked him, pointing to his shorts. He looked down and cursed.

"Don't get full of yerself." He barked, standing up and pulling his pants on. "Its been awhile, could'a been dreaming about Carol." He stated and my jaw dropped.

"But instead you picked me. Oh the luck!" I said sarcastically as I pulled the sweatshirt over my head. "Why am I in here anyways? And who changed me?" I glared at him and he held up his hands.

"I wasn't pervin', yer shirt was soaked in sweat. Ya weren't gettin' inta my bed smellin' like that." He said and I grinned.

"You just wanted to see me naked...again." I grinned and he flushed.

"You shut cher mouth!" He pulled his boots on.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I said suddenly, noticing how light it was outside.

"Merle told me not to." He rubbed his head, sighing and closing his eyes. He was still shirtless, and I was openly admiring his back...I was allowed to! He just had a fuckin' wet dream about me for Christ's sake!

"Whys that?" I asked, pulling on a clean pair of shorts. When he had been too busy tearing shit up yesterday, he forgot my clothes that were stacked neatly in a tote on my side of the tent.

"He wanted ta go." He finally stood up, pulling on a shirt. "I gotta get shit together. Im going huntin' fer a few days. Gonna bring us back a deer, cook us up some venison." He said and I sighed.

"So what? Im here alone?" I asked, annoyed at Merle, and afraid of being by myself.

"You'll be ok." He said sincerely and I was taken back by how nice he was being. He must of noticed my discomfort because he spoke suddenly. "Look, I know Im an asshole. And I know I said some things. But, If you'd be willing...I wanna start over." He stated and I surveyed him for a minute.

"Start over?" I asked skeptically.

"Hello ma'am, my names Daryl Dixon. How about yew?" He asked, holding out his hand with a cute smile.

I rolled my eyes, my own smile over taking me. "Im Addy Lopez." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, Miss. Addy. Yer a very beautiful woman." He stepped closer with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"And you're pretty handsome yourself." I told him and he blushed.

"No need to lie, Miss. Addy." He grinned, releasing my hand and stepping back. He picked up his bag and set it on the bed.

"Ill have all my stuff in my own tent by the time you get back. I'll have everything cleaned up." I told him and he smirked, looking at me under his brow.

"Just forget it." He spoke. "Stay here. I told Merle I'd watch over ya, and that'd be easier ta do if we were in the same tent. Just have a hole dug up so we can try and preserve as much meat as possible. Get some shit together for some smokin'. We'll have ta cook up the deer if we want to make it last. Plenty o'salt too." He said and I nodded blindly.

He was acting so differently. I kinda liked it. But with anything Daryl Dixon I knew better than to imagine it would last.

**A/N I just decided where I want this story to go and made a small outline, and let me tell you, Im suuuuuuper excited. Its about to get crazy! haha Thanks for all the love : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Three days. It had been almost three days and no one had returned. Not Merle and the rest of the group, or Daryl. I was worried, surprisingly only about the Dixon's. But Amy.

Christ almighty, Amy. She was having a fucking canary. "They should be back by now!" She cried and I bit my lip. I was never a crier, not like Amy and Andrea. In fact, the only crying I had done in the last 5 years was because Daryl is an asshole. But Amy, this kid cried more than fuckin' Lori did!

For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to be Daryl Dixon. It was awkward, I didn't know how to handle it. I loved Amy like a little sister, but I didn't know what to do when people cried. I didn't know how to comfort her. "She's with Merle, and the only thing that can kill Merle is Merle. They'll come back. I promise." I told her and she looked up at me with blood shot eyes.

"You swear?" She asked as we sat on the tailgate of Daryl's truck, and I faltered.

Nothing was promised in this world. But I had faith in Merle. I knew he was the toughest sonovabitch out there. If anyone could take on Atlanta, alone, it was him.

"I swear." I nodded, swallowing thickly. I opened my mouth to say something else, but we were cut off my a siren. "Dale, the fuck is that?" I asked him, jumping off the truck ad walking towards the camper after grabbing my bat, he pulled his binoculars up and shifted awkwardly.

"Stolen car?" He asked and I turned towards the break in the trees where you could see the main road. He was right, a red Dodge Challenger was speeding up the way. I shook my head.

Who would be so stupid? I wondered. I frowned as the car, still squealing obnoxiously pulled in front of us, then sighed. "Glenn." I breathed as he got out of the car.

"Guys! You wont believe what happened!" He shouted excitedly. Amy ran towards him shouting about her sister as Shane ripped the alarm mechanism out of the engine. I shook my head in confusion. Where the hell was everyone else?

Suddenly a large box truck pulled up and I smiled in relief. I ran towards the people trickling out. "Merle!" I shouted happily, not noticing the shaken looks the survivors were casting me.

"Addy." Andrea stated, stepping away from Amy's embrace. I walked back around the front of the truck.

"Merle?" I asked, frowning. "Where the fuck are you?" I asked quietly, and suddenly I was forced to a stop by T-Dog.

"Addy, I got some bad news for you..." He went on to tell me about what happened, having to grip my arms tightly to keep me from falling. I shoved him back as hard as I could.

"You left him there?" I screeched. Tears poured down my face as I looked around me at the reuniting families, friends. Everyone was so happy. They didn't care that Merle was trapped on that fucking roof!

"I locked him in, Geeks cant get to him!" T-Dog defended and I shook my head.

"You think thats gonna matter once he goes crazy from Sun Exposure? Once he dies from the elements? You caged him in like a dog on a tin roof!" I shouted, punching him hard enough to send him stumbling back a few feet.

Suddenly Shane was pulling me back. "Addy-" He started but I ripped myself away.

"No." I shook my head, wiping my face. "No. You think anything is going to matter to Daryl?" I asked and finally, the new guy who had run straight for Lori and Carl stood.

"Im Rick Grimes." He started and I clapped sarcastically.

"Hello Officer. You got your family, and you took mine away." I left the people standing there in shock. I ran back to mine and Daryl's tent, snatching a bag up. I started shoving in water bottles, ammunition, protein bars, and first aid shit. I picked up the gun I had carried with my everywhere and tucked it into the holster Daryl had forced on me so I didn't accidentally shoot off my ass and grabbed my baseball bat. I walked back to Glenn and I held my hand out.

"I want a map, and the keys." I nodded to the car and he sighed.

"Addy look, I'll take you back there tomorrow. But we need you." He started and I shook my head.

"For what?" I asked, looking around the group of men that had congregated around me.

"For Daryl. You're gonna be the only one thats going to be able to calm him down. And Im gonna need both of you calm if Im going back there tomorrow morning." Glenn stated and I sighed.

"Im not gonna be able to stop him. You stole his brother, his kin, his blood from him. Nothing I can say will be able to stop him from breaking down. And when that happens, shit. I don't wanna be any where near it." I stated, backing away from them and walking back to the tents.

I set my bag down and opened Merle's tent, walking in and sitting down on his bed.

It stunk like Merle in here, like sweat, stale beer, and the faint tinge of weed. "We're gonna find you baby. I promise." I said to no one, finally breaking down and crying.

A/N: **Short. Blah. I'll update tomorrow. Pinky Swear : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Merle! Get yer lazy ass out here!" My head popped up immediately, my eyes were swollen from crying so much, and I was laying on Merle's bed.

"Got us some squirrel! Lets stew 'em up!" I heard Daryl's voice ring out and I scrambled up.

Tears started again, but I pushed them back and exited the tent, throwing my back pack over by Daryl and I's tent. I walked around the corner, hugging myself, searching him out.

I let out a shriek as I saw the physical fight Daryl was trying to start. He was pushed to the ground, so he picked up his hunting knife, and thats where it got scary. "NO!" I ran froward, pushing Shane off of Daryl, seeing as he had him in a head lock. Daryl immediately tried springing up and going at Rick again, but I stayed planted to him, twisting us, letting him wrestle with me instead.

My legs were strong, and I had really decent upper body strength. But Daryl...shit this guy was like a bull in a China shop.

"No, no, no! Stand back! Let her do her thing! He wont hurt her!" I heard Shane speak to someone.

Daryl slammed me into the ground, and I resisted the urge to flip Shane off. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, and pulled, molding us together. He fought and bucked for a few minutes but I just held on tight, like I was in a Rodeo. Finally Daryl broke, burring his face in my neck and wrapping his arms around me. The dampness on my neck wasn't just sweat from wrestling him, he was crying, but I would never point that out.

Especially in front of the assholes I was in a group with. I simply closed my eyes and ran one of my hands through his hair. "We're going to go get him. Glenn's going back." I stated and suddenly I heard Lori speak up.

"So is Rick." She said and I looked over at her. She was looking at Daryl and I guiltily. So was everyone who had gone.

"I am too." T-Dog spoke up. "Its my fault he's up there, but I did bolt the door shut. No ones getting in there but us." He stated and Daryl shook his head.

"Is that shit 'posed ta make me feel better? Cuz it dont!" He pulled back from me, calm and sat on his knees, in between my legs, looking down at me with heavy eyes.

"We'll leave within an hour." Rick stated and I stood, holding my hand out to Daryl, who took it. I pulled him up, and he immediately draped over me. I walked us back to our tent and sat him down on the bed I had remade.

"Looks nice in here." He noted, looking around, but not really seeing. I nodded, and set the back pack down next to him, opening it and beginning to pull things out.

"Whats all this?" He asked and I smiled sadly.

"I was going to go yesterday, back to Atlanta to get him. But they stopped me. Formed a circle around me and tried talking me down." I spoke and I felt his eyes on me. I willed myself not to cry, but it started up again. "He's going to go crazy from exposure." I said. "We have to get down there NOW!"

Daryl sighed, grabbing my hand and tugging me onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me, and mine around him. This was one of those _learned_ habits from being such a great couple for three whole months.

I cried into his chest, and he sat there and took it like a man. "I can't let cha go." Daryl spoke quietly and I pulled back.

"What?" I asked, wiping under my eyes.

"Yer a mess, and theres already four goin'. I just wanna get in and out, not hafta worry about you." He pushed some hair away from my face. "Besides, dependin' on what we do find, I don't want ya ta see him like that, and neither would he." Daryl sighed. "And on the off chance that he did get free, he's gonna be bringin' alotta vengeance down on this camp, and I have a feeling yer gonna be the only one able to stop it."

I sighed, pushing hair out of Daryl's face. "You better come back." I told him and he frowned.

"I told Merle I'd protect ya. If I break that promise, the old boy's gonna have my ass." He said. "Im coming back." He tightened his arms around me, and I pulled myself closer to him, closing my eyes.

Not even twenty minutes later, I walked Daryl to the back of the cube truck and watched as he paced like a caged animal. I had climbed up there with him, leaning against the side, watching as he amped himself up for the trip. "You're gonna find him." I reassured him and he threw an angry look at me. I didn't take it offensively, just smiled.

"Damn straight I am." He spoke, glaring at the forms of the people behind us. He began pacing again, and he was wired up. I could tell that this version of him was just going to get himself hurt, so I had to do something to distract him.

I reached out and grabbed his hand, yanking him to me, and crashed our lips together. My eyes were closed, but I knew his were wide with surprise. But I still wrapped around him tighter and let my hands stray into his hair, tugging lightly. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me, pushing me against the side of the truck and deepened the kiss.

I whimpered a bit as he pressed himself fully against me, kissing me deeply, making me feel as though he was drinking me. This was our first _real_ kiss, and it was hot. I tugged him closer by his hair so we were pressed if at all tighter together and it was his turn to groan as one hand settled on my ass and the other went to my long brown hair, twisting a fist out of it and tilting my head back farther so he had better access.

"Hey, we're gonna get goin-Oh, Ill come back." I heard Glenn speak, and we broke apart, gasping for air, staring heavily at each other.

"The hell was that?" Daryl asked softly, staring at me in wonder.

I shook my head, my fingers coming up to touch my swollen lips. "I don't know. But I liked it." I stated boldly, knowing he wouldn't, and watched his eyes widen in satisfaction. "Come back safe." I stated, touching him lightly, then jumping out of the truck, walking past everyone blindly.

"I just kissed Daryl Dixon...on my own accord." I said stupidly to myself, over and over. I turned and watched as the guys pulled away, Daryl's eyes set firmly on me. "What the fuck'd I get my self into?" I asked, trying to ignore how his look sent heat straight past my panty line...

"Fuck." I kicked a rock angrily, sitting down on the tail gate of the truck.

"I thought you two broke up?" Amy walked over to me with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Word travels fast." I stated grimly, thinking of choking Glenn when he got back.

"I think you two are cute." She defended, hopping up with me. "Andrea isn't their biggest fan, I guess Merle said some pretty mean stuff to her back in Atlanta. But Daryl seems nice enough." She said. "Shy, but nice."

I laughed at the thought of anyone thinking he was nice. "You should tell him that, he doesn't get it very often." I told her and she frowned at me, head tilted to the side. "Honestly? Merle's told me more about it than Daryl has." I told her and she gave me another look of confusion. "The Dixon's weren't raised the best, their daddy hit them, they were dirt poor, no one talked to them, they were the town scum." I told her.

"You did though." She smiled and I grinned, nervous.

"At first, I treated them like everyone else did." I told her, an ashamed look over coming my features. "Then I started bar tending to pay my moms hospital bills, and I met Merle. Around that time, I started realizing that everything I had said had been wrong. So hurtfully and painfully wrong that, I felt like a bitch. So I promised to spend the rest of my life making it up to them. No matter who saw me." I told her and she smiled.

"I hope one day I find a guy that looks at me like Daryl looks at you." She said, looking over the camp site.

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Daryl looks at you like, you're the only one there. Like you're the only one that can piss him off, then make him laugh in the same sentence. Like despite what happened before, you're a different person and it surprises him every day." She looked over at me with a grin. "He loves you." She said shortly. "But of course you already know that." She laughed and I was still frozen in shock.

Daryl Dixon most certainly did NOT look at me like that!

"So, are you two back together?" She asked and I looked at her, still in shock.

"Uh, I...uh...ha. Well, I guess you could say we're taking it day by day." I finished and she laughed.

"In college, relationships are a lot more simple. Either you are or you aren't. It seems like you and Andrea are at the same place with the...maybe maybe not phase." She rolled her eyes and hopped off the truck. "You guys will work it out. Its the end of the world. No time to take the people you love for granted." She said and I nodded.

"You're a smart kid." I told her and she smiled.

"Tell that to my sister." She walked away, leaving me in shock. I laid back on the bed of the truck and sighed.

I had gotten all my chores for today done yesterday because I had planned to spend today with Merle down at the lake. I sat up again and hopped down, walking past the tree line to Merle's tent. I wanted to start airing it out. Biting my lip I looked over into the woods.

They were quiet today...Really quiet.

**A/N Heres where Im at. If you think I need to read up on my character synopsis, don't read the story. If you don't like where its headed, or think its tacky, don't read the story. If you don't like that it follows the STORYLINE, don't read the story. Im tired of the negativity of the few, since so many other LOVE this story. If you don't like something don't read it. Simple, as, that. And honestly, you're opinion doesn't matter to me because SO MANY OTHERS SEEM TO LIKE the out of character Daryl, the fact that its 'unoriginal', and the fact that it follows the show. So have a nice day.**

**For you DEDICATED readers, I hope you enjoyed their first REAL kiss : ) Im super excited for the next few chapters, you're gonna love them. I'll update again either tomorrow or Thursday. I love you guys, kiss kiss.**


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed, watching Jim from atop the RV with Dale. We both had frowns on our faces, and we both were freaked the frickety frack fucked out. "The hell is he doing?" I asked, shaking my head.

I had been up here 5 minutes, talking to Dale, getting ready to relieve him of watch duty and take over my shift when I caught Jim's movement. He was digging. But why?

"Im going to tell Shane." Dale said and I nodded, not taking my eyes away from Jim.

"Dale, be careful. I have a bad feeling." I told him. "The woods are quiet. And if I learned anything from the Dixon boys, its knowing thats not usually a good sign." I told him and he looked out over the area.

"I'll scout a little further out. But I haven't seen anything Addy. And Daryl was out there earlier and obviously hadn't seen anything." He told me and I nodded.

"Ok." I relaxed a little. Dale watched the camp and surrounding area like a hawk. If anyone would have seen anything it would have been him. Besides, Dale was right Daryl was just in the woods this morning. I pulled off Daryl's flannel shirt and let my skin soak up the rays in my cami.

I was wearing shorts and boots, a normal uniform of mine. It was too hot out here to play around. I didn't want to start getting Heat sick again. Merle'd kick my 'messican lookin' ass.

The day passed slow, it seemed my life was boring as fuck with out the Dixon's. However, that didn't stop me from cheering on Shane when he beat the flying fuck outta Ed for hitting Carol, or when he tied Jim to a tree because he was a danger to himself and others. Homie was quite literally digging graves.

Amy argued with me, saying they weren't graves, just holes to catch water. But me? I called bullshit. Those holes were square, thick and long enough for bodies. "So not only do we have two cops, a wife beater, and a criminal (Merle), now we had a deranged person digging graves."

Cool.

All day I looked out for signs of the truck coming back up the mountain, hoping, praying my boys would get back soon. But I didn't see anything.

"They must have run into some trouble." I told Amy later that night as we sat around the campfire eating the fish that her and Andrea had caught earlier.

"They'll be fine. They got all they need to make it back. Plus those guns? We're going to be unstoppable!" She grinned, making me laugh.

"Ya know, I didn't expect for me to like such a young person so much." I stated and the group laughed.

"Me either." Andrea winked at Amy, making her scoff with a smile. We listened to Dale tell a story about time, and Andrea, Amy and I looked at each other with smirks.

"You're so weird." Amy spoke and everyone laughed. I was genuinely enjoying myself. I liked these people, the only thing that could have made things better would be to have my boys here with me.

"Hold this, please?" Amy asked, passing me her plate. I took it and she stood.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"To the bathroom. Geez, trying to pee in privacy around here." She stated and I grinned.

Amy walked away, and I joined in a debate about which Harry Potter movie was better.

"No! I liked the second Dumbledore better! He had more quirks, and thats what you need to play that kind of character!" I told Dale and he gave me a funny look.

"What you need is classic! And the guy from the first movie had that!" Dale stated and Shane grinned.

"I think Addy's got cha beat Dale." He stated and Morales nodded.

"I like the second guy." Carl stated and I sat back in satisfaction.

"Its been decided!" I announced and sat back a little.

Andrea laughed and leaned back a little as well, until a terrified scream had us scrambling to our feet.

Its like it all happened at once. There were Walkers in camp.

I drew the gun from my side, lifting it to the head of the fuck that had managed to creep up behind me, planting a slug between its eyes. People were screaming, crying, dying and I felt helpless.

I picked up the bat I never left without and began swinging, knowing that Id be able to use it faster than having to constantly reload. I swung and caught a geek right on the noggin. Shaking my head I looked around. There were too many.

"GET TO THE CAMPER!" Shane yelled and I nodded, pushing Carl towards his mom and hitting another on my way. Suddenly I felt a clammy hand on my shoulder and I was being pulled backwards.

"Shit!" I yelled, twisting out of its grip, its nails tearing the fabric of Daryl's shirt, but not my skin, thank FUCK! I backed away from it, only to be grabbed again. "Are you fuckin' serious?" I asked, kicking the knee of the one behind me making it stumble. Then I grabbed my gun again, shooting it. Turning back around, I raised my gun at the second one, but it fell at my feet, a bullet tearing through its skull, its black gooey blood splattering all over me.

Daryl stood behind it, looking at me like he was worried. "Come here." He yelled. "Grab my shirt, shoot behind me." He ordered and I clamored over the bodies to him, doing as he said, protecting our backs as he protected the front of us.

I gasped as a crawler grabbed my leg, dragging me to the ground harshly, and so suddenly that I had no chance to even defend myself. I fought back against it, not wanting to end up like it. So taking it by the head I pushed it away from me. But it kept coming back. Suddenly there was a pickaxe through its head and Daryl was pulling it off me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Quit fuckin around!" He yanked me up angrily. I looked around camp, and didn't see anymore walkers. I was frozen in shock, looking back to Daryl. I was covered in blood, but only his jeans were fucked up. Shaking like a leaf, with tears streaking my face making clean tracks down my cheeks I collapsed against Daryl. "Ya been bit?" He asked me quietly, I felt him picking at the shoulders of his shirt where the walker had torn them.

"No." I said quietly, letting him peel it off my body. "No." I repeated. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. We were both breathing heavy. I closed my eyes and accepted the comfort from him.

Suddenly we heard a loud cry behind us and Daryl stiffened. I turned around and Daryl caught me as I tumbled to the ground, sitting with me in between his legs, holding on to me as we looked on in horror.

Amy had been bitten.

**A/N: Thanks for all the love : ) Daryl to the rescue right? How do you guys think she's going to react to Merle not being there?**


	13. Chapter 13

I carried her down to the quarry, my bow strapped to my back, my knife at my side along with my hand gun. "Don't freak out on me, okay?" I asked her, and her wide, shocked blue green eyes met mine. She nodded, and cuddled closer to me in my arms. Sighing, I set her down once we reached the bathing area. It was secluded, and we were alone with just an extra change of clothes for us both, a wash rag and some shampoo.

She had been in this catatonic state of shock after she saw Amy, and it had pushed her over the edge when I told her about Merle. I don't know what had clicked in me since that kiss, but...I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be there for her, like she needed.

I leaned forward, and placed my lips against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut and she shuffled closer to me. "I ain't gonna let nuthin' happen to you, ok?" I asked and her eyes reopened.

"I know." She whispered brokenly. "Im not going to let anything happen to you either. You're all I've got, Daryl." She told me and I swallowed hard at that. No one ever told me they were lookin' out for me.

I nodded and brushed her hair out of her face. "You trust me?" I asked her and her eyes met mine again. The truth held there almost knocked me on my ass. Hell yeah she trusted me.

"I trust you." She whispered and I smiled.

"I trust you too." I replied and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her hands went to the bottom of her tank top and she pulled it over her head, shocking the hell out of me. I kept my eyes on her face, not letting myself ogle her while she was this vulnerable. She looked up at me and smiled shyly.

"You better start stripping Dixon, or Im gonna start blushing." She said and my face flushed. My damn face flushed! But I complied none the less. I hadn't planned this, I had planned on taking her down here and cleaning her up. Now she wanted me naked?

"Uh, Im gonna warn you. My body, it uh-" I rubbed the back of my head as she stopped, looking at me intently. "My daddy hit me, I got marks. Im ugly." I looked down at my feet, ashamed.

She stepped forward, lifting my chin so I was looking her in the eyes. "You aren't ugly." She stated. "And, if it makes you feel better. I have marks too. From the guy Merle was talking about." She looked down at her feet. She closed her eyes then lifted her head again, grabbing my hand and bringing them to her flat stomach.

Before, when I saw her naked before all this, all I had saw was her tiny body covered in water, looking sexier than hell. Now that I was closer I could see the little cuts that littered her stomach and chest. She placed my fingertips against a few, then looked back at me. "These marks don't make us ugly. They make us who we are. They show us we learned from our mistakes, from our pasts."

I was shaking. No one had ever talked to me like this. No one had ever told me it was going to be ok. And here I was, standing in front of the person that used to make fun of me, and she was telling me I wasn't ugly.

Her hands raised to the buttons of my shirt, undoing them slowly as my hands stroked her sides. She was covered in goose bumps and her breathing had sped up, making me smirk slowly.

One by one, button by button, inch by inch she took off my shirt, hands stroking the scars with a feather touch, making me close my eyes and my grip on her hips tighten. She looked up at me, and I opened my eyes. Raising on her tip toes she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pressing her chest against my now bare one. Running a hand through my hair she smiled softly. "I want to try that last kiss again. See what happens." She stated and I felt like my throat was dry.

I nodded and her eyes closed as my arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to me and pressed my lips against hers tightly. The last kiss had been all about dominance. This one was soft, we took our time, we were reassuring each other. She was safe, I was safe. Merle was gone, and so was her friend Amy, but we could handle anything.

But eventually, things got serious. My hands grabbed her ass, rubbing her against me as she groaned lightly against my lips, battling with me for dominance. Her hands came around to her back, unclipping her bra, pulling away only to slip it off before I pulled her against me tightly again. I stepped away from her suddenly, my hands going to the button on her shorts. She got the message and started wriggling out of them, as I began working on my own pants.

Kicking out of our boots, I barely remembered to grab the soap as I dragged her into the sun warmed water with me. I went deep enough to be able to cover my chest as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We both had our underwear still on, it was the only thing separating us as our tongues started dancing again.

I stopped kissing her, pouring the soap in my hands and beginging to lather it up, running my hands all over her body, knowing it wasnt doing much to clean her under water, but knowing that I was touching her skin was enough. I was hard, painfully so, and her rocking against my hips breathlessly only added to the fire.

"Addy." I groaned as she ground herself against me. She yanked the soap out of my hands, pouring some into her own and tossing the bottle back to shore. She fixed me with a grin and began rubbing it all over my chest and shoulders, up into my hair, massaging my scalp lightly. I had never been in this position with a woman. Never had I taken a shower or a bath with a woman, never had she rubbed her hands over me, getting me clean.

All, or most of my experiences happened when I was drunk, and usually outside of the bar I was at. Never had I pursued a woman while I was sober, and here I was, almost 4 months with out a drop of alcohol, and her was Addy Lopez, the prettiest girl in town, practically naked, and running her fingers down my chest, to the hem of my boxers. I was so hard at this point that I was peaking out of my boxers, and Addy just realized it.

Smirking she placed a firm kiss on my lips as her tiny fingers wrapped around my shaft. I had to be dreaming. I thought, groaning as she stroked me slowly. This was the girl that, until a month ago I had hated with a passion. Now here I was with her on top of me, pulling me out of my boxers fully to begin stroking me faster. My eyes closed as she twisted her wrist, bringing a whole new sensation to me.

"Ahh, fuck." I groaned, my hands going to her panties and slipping inside, rubbing her clit firmly.

"Daryl." She whined, her head dropping to my shoulder and nipping at me lightly as I kept up my torture on her body. Fueled by the sounds she was making, I entered a finger inside her warmth. My dreams were never this vivid, so I prayed silently as I made her arch and cry out, adding a second finger that if this were a dream it would last longer than the others. This shit was too good for words.

"Daryl, I want you inside me." She breathed, and I groaned pulling out of her and yanking her panties down her long smooth legs. I threw them ashore, along with my own boxers and pulled her back on top of me. I knew I had to be dreaming at this point, but needed to feel her body on mine regardless.

Moaning she grabbed ahold of me, guiding me into her, and I had to close my eyes and grip her hips tightly to keep from just cuming right then and there. "Ah, Addy." I trembled as she shook like a leaf in my arms, her arms both wrapped around my neck as she pressed tightly against me.

I guided her up and down slowly at first, building our pace. I made her shout my name over and over again until she gripped me tightly, coming all over my dick, milking my orgasm from me as I spilled into her warmth.

When we were done, we were both breathing heavily, pressed together tightly, and looking into each others eyes as I softened inside her gradually.

"Its just you and me now, girl." I told her and she nodded with a lazy smile.

"We got this." She spoke and I grinned at her, kissing her softly.

"You ain't gonna leave my side." I told her and she shook her head no.

"Not unless you want me to." She said and I shook my head.

"I doubt that'll happen." I spoke, swimming us to shore.

A/N **Chapter speaks for its self. You're welcome. haha**


	14. Chapter 14

I handed Daryl the last plastic box. It had anything of Merle's that we could possibly be able to use in it and he placed it in the back of the truck. He closed the tail gate and took my hand, pulling me close to him. The others were packed up and Rick was talking to the Morales family.

"This what'cha wanna do?" He asked and I nodded.

"Its our best bet for now." I told him. "What if there are others? What if theres a cure?" I asked.

He nodded and looked over the group. "Besides, I think they need you more than they're willing to admit right now. But I think they'll come around soon enough." I smiled and he shook his head.

"I dont give a damn about any of these people." He told me. "As far as Im concerned. Its just you an' me." I nodded my head, and bit my lip.

"I think you'll come around." I said and he shrugged. "Ya ready ta go?" He looked down at me and I nodded, standing on my tippy toes and placing a kiss on his lips. He froze, not one for PDA but he was getting to the comfortable point, which made me happier than any one could know.

We got into the truck, and followed the caravan, us in the back, following Shane, who I had come to figure out hated Daryl and visa versa.

"Why dont'cha try ta sleep? Ya aint slept right in a few days." He said and I sighed, looking out the window.

"Im worried about Merle." I told him and he sighed.

"Dont be, at least dont let it keep ya up at night. The only thing that can kill Merle is Merle." He stated and I looked over at him.

"Thats what Im worried about." I told him. "Merle's had me the last 6 years keeping him from going crazy, and now what? Hes out there alone, if he finds a stash hes made, if not hes a lunatic. Its not right, and Ill never forgive them for hand cuffing him like that." I stated, swiping under my eyes furiously.

Daryl looked over at me curiously. "Ya really care about him." He stated and I nodded.

"Hes my best friend." I spoke softly and Daryl chuckled.

"Never thought I'd hear anything positive about Merle. Hell, never thought I'd see the day when a pretty girl felt bad fer him." He stated and I smiled.

"Im not that girl anymore, Daryl. Im sorry I ever was her." I bit my lip and he nodded.

"I know." He looked over at me. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him pull me over to him and cuddle up.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked quietly, but his answer never came.

I never answered her. I knew that stung her, I knew it hurt her. But I couldn't bring myself to. Did I forgive her? I didn't know. What I was sure of though, was the CDC was a giant BUST. From Jenner's crazy talk, to having to fight my way out of there, to almost getting blown to smithereens. But with the bad came the good. Like watching as Addy fought beside me, never questioning me just believing in me. Or the sex we had that was heightened by us being drunk. To her taking out a walker as it grabbed for me after getting out. Or getting to protect her in the truck as the building went down.

No, the CDC may have been a bust, but we grew closer together because of it. Which was nice, but it scared the piss outta me. Shane's jeep ended up running out of gas, as had T-Dogs vehicle. It was either having to take one of those assholes, or letting them drive the truck while I drove the motorcycle. So obviously I took the bike.

And here I was, speeding down the highway with my girl pressed into my back, arms around my waist, head pressed between my shoulders as we searched for a better life, one grid lock at a time. She scratched my skin lightly, enough to send tingles down my spine and tightened her legs around mine.

So far, we'd been fuckin' like rabbits. She'd given me road head on the way to the CDC, and as soon as we got set up with a room, I had taken her twice on the couch and once in the shower before dinner. Then after dinner, after Shane being a buzz kill, after getting drunk off our asses we had snuck off, having sex all night.

Having sex. Thats what we did. I didn't know, no. I knew it wasn't making love. It couldn't be. Not after everything that had happened. But it was nice. It was _damn good_ actually. But thats what girls like Addy were good for. Always been that way, especially where we came from. The girls were good for sex, and the guys either got tired of having to chase tail all the time, or knocked them up and thats how they got married.

I felt a pang of guilt rise in me from somewhere deep thinking of Addy like that. I knew she was different. I knew she wasn't like them other girls. But to keep myself from having to think of her any other way, I told myself that she was.

Little did I know at that point, that thinking like that, protecting myself like that would result in me losing the best thing to ever happen to me. But I wasn't thinking like that. I was trying to fool myself. Because truth was, deep down I had forgiven her the third time I had picked up Merle, completely sober except for his drugs, (but honestly only Merle could end that habit and he hadn't ever wanted to) and Addy had smiled, and broken him up from a fight without barely lifting a finger. She had walked Merle out, giving him a talkin' to about his parole and given me a soft smile, telling Merle she'd see him tomorrow.

'_That's one hell of a woman' _I had thought, and Merle had said out loud. But I didn't want to admit he was right about her. No, it was too fun to hate her instead,

"Fuck." I breathed, catching sight of the gridlock in front of me. I slowed down, letting the RV pull up beside me. "Looks pretty tight, but we'll go ahead and find a way around." I told the old man and he nodded, glancing over at Addy, who was bouncing with excitement behind me. I knew Dale had come to think of her as a daughter, and I knew he probably had figured out already that we weren't really together. But I'd deal with that when it happened. Until then, I'd go on living this lie for her...for Merle.

"Just be careful." He said and I nodded, picking my feet up and sped off towards the bundle of cars. We weren't a mile away and I could already smell it, which made me nervous. There were dead people here. The question was, were they walking, or were they really dead.

I slowed my bike to a stop, putting my feet on the ground to steady us. "Stand up, see if you see any live ones over the cars." I told Addy, and she grabbed my shoulders, steadying herself before she climbed up, looking out. Even on her tip toes, on top of the bike she was short. That made me grin.

"I don't see any movers over the cars." She stated. "But people are dead in the cars." She said and I nodded. She got back down and sat behind me again as I began weaving through the traffic, finding the best route for the group. Eventually we stopped, the RV making it impossible to go any further.

"Theres no reason we cant find a replacement here somewhere." Addy spoke up, interrupting Rick, Shane and Dale as they argued about the hose in the RV. "I mean, look around. What better place to find one?" She asked and Dale nodded.

She turned and grinned at me, grabbing my hand and tugging me along.

"I'll keep watch, don't go too far now!" Dale called after us and I rolled my eyes, bringing her close to me, pecking her lips. We wandered around, and she strayed off, talking to T-Dog. I kept looking thru vehicles though.

I was going through a sports car, looked like a Camero. Probably belonged to some young hot shot with a ton of money. But that isn't what stopped me. It was the condoms that I stumbled across that made me freeze.

Shit.

Addy and I had already had sex at least 5 times, all without any kind of protection. I knew she wasn't on the pill. Made no sense for her to be. We were surviving day by day. Not worrying about things we normally did in our trivial lives before.

I'd keep an eye on her. But chances were she wasn't pregnant. I'd have to start remembering to pull out until we passed a gas station or something. Somewhere to pick up some condom's.

I nodded, biting my lip as I took the box, stuffing it in my bag and backed up. I looked around, suddenly noticing how quiet it was. Frowning I glanced around the ducked immediately after seeing a group of five or so walkers. I crept around the cars, knowing I needed to make sure Addy was ok before I did any of my own hiding. Thats when I noticed more of them. It was a whole fucking herd.

"Fuck." I breathed, and I noticed T-Dog and Addy crouched down, both covered in blood. I ran forward, taking down the walker that was stumbling towards them and dragged it over.

"Ya bit?" I whispered and Addy jumped, looking back at me.

"No, he cut himself on the car." Addy whispered back. "They'll smell the blood." She said lowly and I nodded, dragging T-Dog down so he was laying and covering him with the walker.

"Shut the fuck up." I whispered to both of them as Addy pulled a body over herself and I yanked one out of a car for myself. Just in time I stopped moving as the herd rounded the corner, walking over us as they passed through. My eyes met Addy's terrified ones and I nodded at her. She nodded back and we both closed our eyes.

Praying to whatever that we wouldn't get found out.

**A/N Oh my God! Im so sorry! I have been busy writing and had this separated to update a WEEK AGO, and completely forgot that I didn't do it! Im so sorry! I hope you like it...And its gonna start moving a little fast from here in order to get through season 2 quickly. MY version of Season 3 is gonna be hella crazy. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Get this tied up." Daryl barked at me as we dragged T-Dog up again. I was covered in T's blood and the irony of the situation didn't escape me. Here Daryl and I were, trying to save the life of a man who hand cuffed someone we both loved to a roof.

"It's bad." I told him, looking over and Daryl frowned.

"Go get the first aid kit ready, I'll bring him over." He stated and I nodded. "Addy." He called, and I turned to look him in the eyes. "Be careful for Christ's sake. Watch out for any stragglers." He said and I smirked at him.

"Ok dad." I smiled, and ran towards the RV.

I darted through the cars, frowning at the group that had gathered around the guard rail on the side of the road and opened the RV. Andrea sat on the floor, crying and looking at a dead Walker.

"Shit, are you ok?" I asked, kicking it out of my way and kneeling down in front of her. She didn't seem to hear or see me though as she continued crying while looking at the dead walker.

"ANDREA!" I yelled at her, shaking her hard. She finally looked up at me.

"Are you ok? Are you bit?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I panicked. I-" She broke off in a sob. "I shouldn't have to do this anymore!" She cried. "I want to die." She looked in my eyes and sighed.

"Amy wouldn't want that for you. She'd want you to live." I told her and she pushed me away, laughing sarcastically.

"Well its not Amy's choice, or mine either for that matter. Dale makes the life decisions around here." She spat and I rolled my eyes, grabbing for the kit as I stood.

"I cant tell you what the right decision was, thats for you to decide. But if this world is too bad for you to live," I grabbed the knife I kept in my back pocket. "What the fucks stopping you?" I asked and threw it at her feet as I grabbed the belt of the dead walker and began dragging him out of the RV. Shane finally wandered over to help me and I thanked him. When the walker was on the ground outside I walked over to the truck bed where Dale and Daryl were pouring over T-Dog.

I handed Daryl the first aid kit and he glanced behind me at Shane, his eyes narrowing. "Took ya long 'nough." He growled, snatching it from my grasp and turning back to T-Dog. I rolled my eyes and walked back to where the group was standing.

"What happened?" I asked Carl as his mother comforted Carol.

"Sophia's out there with my dad and a bunch of walkers." He looked up at me, unshed tears in his eyes. It hit me hard thinking about the life he would never have. A life that I got to enjoy at least for a little while.

"Wait, Sophia?" It suddenly hit me that the little 12 year old girl that used to follow me around camp was out there.

"Yeah, a walker was chasing her and she bolted." He sniffed and I pulled him in for a hug to comfort him.

"Its ok. Your dad will find her." I rubbed his back, and suddenly Daryl was at my side.

"The hell's goin' on?" He asked me lowly so I turned and explained it to him. I watched as his expression grew darker and I watched him transform. Into the little boy that was abandoned by his father and older brother. Forgotten as he was lost in the woods for days on end, forced to fend for himself.

I watched his resolve tighten, and I watched as he made a split second decision.

He was going to find that little girl.

Days, fights, and many tears later I stood at the camp we had set up in front of the Greene home. I stood next to Daryl as he spoke lowly, telling me his plan. He was going to take a horse and go farther than he would have been able to manage by foot.

"Be careful please?" I asked him and he said nothing, just frowned. He still wasn't comfortable with me showing any emotion to him in front of people.

He walked off without saying anything and I sighed. I knew he'd come around eventually, he just had to let go first. Let go of his past, of the Merle he knew.

All day I kept watch.

But it wasnt until dusk when they came out, both bloody and looking defeated. "Are you ok?" I asked Daryl immediately walking to him. He nodded, looking over my shoulder at Carol.

"Came across a walker. Tore into his stomach, made sure he hadn't eaten anything." He stated and I bit my lip. "He hadn't. Just a wood chuck." He said and I sighed in relief.

"So she's still out there? On her own? She's just a little girl!" Carol cried.

"You could go look for her yourself, instead of just standing around." I muttered under my breath. Dale shot me an amused look and I looked down in embarrassment. Ooops.

"We'll look in the mornin'. I aint gonna leave her." Daryl said sincerely, and my gaze shot up again. He'd never talked to me so softly, so...kindly. I frowned and looked back down, brushing off the nagging feeling in my stomach. The woman had just lost her child for Christ's sake.

I didn't say much as the rest of the group conversed about what to do next.

"Obviously we stay put until we find her." I spoke up finally, and everyone shot me a surprised look, Daryl had the good graces to look smug for a minute.

"See, when princess agree's you know it's worth doin!" Daryl yelled at Shane and even though I knew he didn't mean for it to be a dig at me, it was.

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked, tears trailing down my face. "You cant just leave!" I shouted._

_"I can and I will Adriana. And that's final!" My father shouted at me, for the first time in my life, making me jump and recoil._

_"Why are you acting like this?" I sobbed and he glared at me._

_"You're too much like you're mother. You think crying will get your way. I have news for you, you aren't my little princess anymore. Lisa is having my child, a daughter. You aren't anything to me anymore besides a child support payment." He spat and I stepped back like I had been slapped. _

_My tears stopped and I looked at the man I had idolized for so long, the man I had tripped over myself to please. The man who was dumping me like I was Dixon trash._

_"One day, you're gonna need me." I told him, turning around and leaving his and my mothers room. _

_"That day will never come. You're mother and you will be broke. You'll be crawling back in no time, Princess." He yelled at me as I stormed out of the house._

"Addy?" Dale asked and I looked up. My vision was blurry and I then noticed I had started crying. Wiping my cheeks, I shook my head with a smile.

"I'm ok, I was just remembering something from my childhood." I told him and he clasped my shoulder.

"If you ever want to talk-"

I nodded, shrugging out of his fatherly grip. This is what it was supposed to be like, but I never got that. "Im fine Dale." I told him, quietly slipping away from the group.

"Hey." I heard to my left, making me jump.

"Jesus Christ Andrea, why do you have to sneak up like that?" I shook my head, walking to Daryl's truck. I grabbed my bag, opening it and digging through it for a new shirt.

"Sorry." She commented. I raised my eyebrows sarcastically at the awkward moment I was apart of because of her. I wrapped my hand around the thermal I had been looking for just as I heard her set something on the tailgate next to me.

I looked down at my knife that I had tossed at her earlier and sighed, picking it up and tucking it back in my jeans. "You were right. Nothing is stopping me anymore, and even though Im not happy about what happened, it did happen. And I cant keep blaming Dale." She stated looking down. I zipped the bag closed and pushed it back on the bed of the truck, patting the tailgate before hopping on. I patted the spot next to me and she reluctantly joined me.

I was hit with a sense of deja vu as the memories of Amy and I doing this exact same thing swept over me. "You know, I used to be jealous of you're relationship?" Andrea spoke chuckling darkly. I glanced over at her and smiled wistfully.

"I used to be jealous of yours." I told her and she snorted.

"Her and I weren't close. She was my baby sister, but she was 12 years younger than me. I was off to college by the time she had started school. I was never around. I took this road trip so we could connect, you know? Then the world went to shit." She stated and I nodded, looking down at my dusty boots. "You and her though, you clicked. She came to you for advice. She didn't come to me like she would you." Andrea looked over the landscape and over to the group that was beginning to break up and go their separate ways.

"I have, well...I had a little sister. Gabby." I told Andrea, thinking back to the dark haired 10 year old I had met just 3 days before this whole shit storm started, and I had met her on accident. "I only got to meet her once before all this though." I told her and I felt her eyes on me.

"My dad left my mom and I when I was 17. He married his secretary and moved to Atlanta, and I never saw him again. I quit school and everything, got a job, my mom had cancer and when the child support wore off, the bill piled high. Its how I met Merle. I worked at a bar." I looked over at her. "I ran into this frazzled looking blonde, toting around this little girl with dark hair and my eyes. My dad's eyes." I sighed, watching as Daryl talked quietly with Carol.

"Anyways, I was with Merle and we had gone to Atlanta to a sporting goods store. Had to get a better gun for him for hunting season and because he was on probation he couldnt buy it, so I was going to. But this little girl, she just stopped in her tracks and pointed at me and said, "Look mommy, there's Addy." I looked at her, and the blonde met my eyes and she looked like she'd seen a ghost."

_"What in'da sam hell did'ja stop fer girl? We gots ourselves a mission!" Merle hollered at me from across the way._

_"You're Addy right?" The little girl spoke and I nodded._

_"Who are you?" I asked and she smiled at me._

_"Im you're sister, Gabby. Didn't daddy ever tell you about me? He's always telling me about you. His princess." She walked away from whom Im assuming to be her mom and right up to me._

_"I think you have the wrong person, sweetie." I told her, running to Merle and not looking back._

"Now all I can think about is whether or not she made it. How I never knew her, I dunno. But I envy you. You may not have been close, but you still had time with her. I never got time with Gabby. And now I never will." I told her, ad she grabbed my hand, smiling at me sadly.

"I think it's going to be hard, but I can get through this with a friend like you around." Andrea spoke and I smiled.

"I think we got this." I told her and she laughed.

**A/N: I know its been a while since I updated, but I've had a few deaths and a lot of sickness around me for the past few weeks. My best friend was shot and killed a week ago, my baby cousin died, and another good friend of mine died in a car accident a few weeks ago on top of my uncle coming down with two types of stage 4 cancer. Needless to say I've been busy, so I hope you enjoy the update. If there are editing mistakes, my apologies, I was more focused on just getting this published. Be safe, lots of love. K.**


	16. Chapter 16

Only a week had passed, just a week and we were on the Greene farm, working our daily chores, deprived of our weapons, (Well, all the women except me. Daryl made sure I was always packing.) and sweating in the Georgia sun. Carol was still grieving for her lost daughter and Daryl was spending from sunrise to sunset searching for her. Shane was getting crazy and I was just counting down the days until someone just took him 'round back and put a hole in his head so he'd stop acting like an idiot.

To my surprise, Lori was pregnant. Kinda pissed me off, the woman had obviously passed her stupid onto Carl, now we'd have another little one with not a lick of sense in it to look at. Ricks a good guy and all, but Lori should have had her ovaries revoked a long time ago. Daryl's reaction was a lot funnier than mine.

_"Five bucks says Lori's got a bun in the oven." I told him one night as we were stripping down for bed. He shot me a look over his shoulder that basically let me know he thought I was a moron. _

_Dixon's have that charm._

_"What?" He asked tiredly. He'd been in the woods all day searching for a child who wasn't his. For a child that was as lost as him. I climbed in bed behind him, my hands going to his shoulders to try and help relieve the tension and stress. I rubbed his kinks away gently._

_"Lori, she's acting like Suzy did when she was cookin' a kid in there." I told him and he cocked his head._

_"Suzy?" He asked, leaning into my touch, which was a far cry from what he used to do, shunning me and getting tense any time I touched him._

_"Oh you know sloozy Suzy! She had the biggest crush on you!" I said and he shook his head._

_"I ain't got no idea who yer goin' on about woman." He told me and I rolled my eyes._

_"The blonde with the big boobs that Merle gave the clap to." I told him and he finally showed a form of recognition._

_"Why didn't ya just go ahead and say that the first time?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, yet again._

_"Daryl, its not like her name was a secret and you were in there almost every-"_

"Wait, yer saying ya think Lori's pregnant?" He asked, interrupting me.

_I stopped rubbing his shoulders and glared at him._

_"Sometimes, I really can't stand you-" I mumbled as he went on._

_"Oh that'll go well with Shane, and shit! The woman's got one job, cuz lord knows she ain't been helpin ya'll women out with the chores. So her one job is watchin' Carl, and she don't ever know where he's at, and he's fuckin' bed ridden fer fucks sake!" He exploded and I rolled my eyes._

_"Now calm down, its not like you're the baby daddy, unless she was tappin' that too." I giggled and saw his face twitch with a smirk._

_"Fuck naw, I aint never touched that funny lookin' boney bitch." He stated and I laughed out loud._

_"You're terrible." I smacked his back lightly._

_"I'm just sayin." He held out his hands in front of him. This is what I loved, him talking. He had come back from a stressful day and now he was unwinding, and trusted me enough to do it in front of me. "Can you imagine what that psychopath Shane is gonna say?" He gossiped over his shoulder at me, making me giggle._

_"Not my kid, not my problem." I told him._

_"Yeah, but in five years when she's sayin, have you seen Carl or Shane Jr. anywhere, it'll be your problem." He mocked Lori in the beginning, making me laugh louder. "Shhhh!" He shushed me, pressing a finger to my lips and turning enough to push me down onto our makeshift bed, and leaned over me._

_"You don't know how to be quiet, huh?" He asked and I smiled, running my hand through his hair._

_"You can talk all you want Dixon, but when you're fucking me hard, it's you that can't shut up." I told him as he started pushing my shirt off me._

_"Let's test that theory." _

And we did. Oh we did several times that night. And my theory proved to be right. Daryl got louder the more out of control he got, so naturally it was in my intentions to throw him off as best as I could.

But life had returned to a sense of normal for us. And honestly, I was just waiting for something to go wrong.

o0o0o0o

And it did. It always does. Kind of like when my dad left and my mom got cancer. There was always something that went wrong.

For starters, Daryl thought it'd be a good idea to take a horse out, not realizing the horse he took is nicknamed Nervous Nelly. So when he got bucked off and thrown down a cliff, an arrow ending up piercing his side.

He managed to beat off a few walkers and make it back to camp with a necklace of walker ears around his neck, only to be shot by Andrea.

And the award for best day ever?

Lets just say Daryl's already got a few of those under his belt. But he made it back to me, he was covered in dirt and blood, but that was the price of being in love with a Dixon right?

And me, I was pissed. I was pacing outside the bedroom where Hershel was looking Daryl over. The tears that had initially fallen were now dry and instead I was trying not to waltz back outside and punch out Andrea.

We had been cool, in fact we had been better than cool. Her and I had started doing everything together, patrols, we'd done watches, started practicing shooting, almost anything you could think of, we'd done it together. And here I was, stuck. She had shot the man I was in love with because she felt like she had a point to prove.

All I wanted to do was punch her out. I wanted to hurt her. But I knew that was out of the question. I didnt want to ruin a friendship, but then again. I did.

"You can see him now, sweet heart." Patricia said quietly to me as she exited the room. I smiled at her and nodded.

"He's going to be just fine." She added, taking the bloody washcloths in her hands and leaving me alone again.

My hand hovered over the doorknob. I was nervous. I had never seen him broken, down. How was I supposed to see the man who was strong for everyone at his weakest? I closed my eyes, a few more tears falling. Was I worth him? He was so good, so hurt after his childhood, after all the things I said.

_"Here, you dropped this." Daryl held out a pen to me. I looked at him, in his worn clothing, his second hand book bag, dusty work boots and a shy smile._

_"Keep it, Im sure you could use it." I spat at him to the delight of the girls behind me._

_His eyes hardened as he looked down. "I was jus' tryna be nice." He stated and I rolled my eyes._

_"I don't need it from you Dixon, isn't there a roof somewhere you can fix? I don't understand why you're still here. Isn't it a family tradition to drop out?" I asked and he looked down, shuffling his feet._

_"Fuck you." He mumbled, walking away from me, never looking up._

I was like that everyday. Everyday. I was terrible to him, and little did I know about the terrors that haunted him at home. His father either abusive or absentee, and at school, a place where he was supposed to be able to make friends I made it impossible.

"The past that haunts us, is the past that teaches us." Hershel's voice interrupted me. I jumped slightly looking over at the old man that had exited the room. The old man that was giving us life at this place. The old man that had saved my Daryl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and I shook my head, wiping my eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. Its over now." I stated and he smiled wistfully.

"Its only over when we let it be. And by the looks of it, you haven't let go." He said and I nodded. I wouldn't let it go. I couldn't, knowing Daryl probably still hated me for it.

"Love does crazy things to us. Don't let it go." He started down the hall after Patricia.

I rolled my eyes and wiped my face again, turning towards the door and just opening it. "Hey." I said quietly to the pair of crystal blue eyes that stared back at me.

He nodded at me and shifted, immediately wincing. "You kill Andrea?" He asked and I grinned, shutting the door and walking over to the bed.

"Not yet. She's hiding." I told him, sitting on the bed next to him. His hand raised, running through my dark hair that had fallen from the braid I'd done before we left our tent this morning.

"She was only tryna help." He stated. "Protectin' the camp, thats whats important. And that's what she was doing." He tugged on the remainder of the braid, successfully pulling it free like he had 6 other times this morning.

"She coulda killed you." I stated, looking down at my boots and I heard him chuckle.

"You been cryin over me?" He asked and I looked up at him. I didn't answer and he scoffed. "Ain't never had no one cry over me before." He told me and I stood up, walking to the window. A dam had burst and I was softly crying, not being able to face him.

"I'm s-so sorry!" I whined, looking down at my boots again, shuffling them against the wood floor.

"Fer what? Woman yer actin' kinda crazy here." He told me and I shook my head. I turned and looked at him and he sucked in a breath.

**A/N: Hope this was timely enough. Expect more regular updates **


	17. Chapter 17

She was beautiful, and I knew that. But when she turned towards me, breathing hard, and crying hysterically, I knew she was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever met.

"What's wrong Addy?" I asked her quietly and she sank to the floor, propped up against the wall. If I could have gotten up I would have. I would have taken her into my arms and held her so tight so that she'd know nothing would ever happen to her as long as I was around.

"I dont deserve you. I dont deserve Merle, I dont deserve anyone. I should be dead, or already rotting. But for some reason you took mercy on me." She cried and I shook my head in confusion. Where the hell was all this coming from?

"You are single handedly one of the most talented, smart, kind, driven and compassionate person I've ever met in my entire life. You've been through hell and back, and instead of being a normal fucking person, I treated you like shit. You didn't deserve that. You never have and you never will Daryl. You're good. So fucking good. And Im just bad. Im a horrible person and I shouldn't be alive." She cried and I finally sat up, memories from my past washing over me like a tidal wave.

_"Ya good fer nothin' liddol sumbitch. Get back here. Imma tan yer hide real good. And ain't no one gonna stop me." Daddy growled at me, he stunk of cheap booze and perfume._

_"I'm sorry." I whimpered. I was only 3 after all. I hadn't meant to dump my glass._

_"Ya ain't sorry. Yer a liddol piece of shit. Never gonna be good fer anythang." He growled, smacking me hard enough to knock me to my knees._

_0o0oo_

_"Why ain't this house clean? Ya wonder why we can't have anythang nice and it's because you like livin' like a pig!" Daddy yelled, I was 7 years old and I had just gotten back from a nice 6 day trip in the woods. I had gotten lost and obviously no one had missed me._

_"Ya stupid boy? Why ain't ya answerin?" Because he'd just hit me harder. Thats why I never answered him._

_0o0o0o0o_

_"You are seriously the biggest waste of space on this earth. Why are you even still here? Dont all Dixon's drop out by Freshman year? It's not like you're ever going to be worth something." Addy spat at me before walking away with her friends. I was 15 at this point and had no friends._

_I was a Dixon after all. I wasn't worth two shits_

_0o0o0o_

I looked at Addy where she sobbed on the floor. I was still shocked by what she said, but I knew she couldn't mean it. Who could? They were right. I wasnt worth anything.

"You're fucking perfect." She whispered to me and I looked down.

"Addy, get out." I told her. I was uncomfortable. I needed away from her emotion right now. The emotion that was way different from the ones she threw at me more than 10 years ago.

"Im serious Daryl-"

"I ain't shit! You said it yourself more times than I can count!" I yelled at her and she jumped.

"I was so stupid. I was so blinded. And I can never say sorry enough. I just, karma bit me in the ass. I ended up falling for the one person that I had ruined on me." I shook my head, my stomach ached in a way I had never felt before.

"Addy just leave." She didn't realize that I myself was on the verge on a break down.

"If you ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me." She stood, walking to the bed.

She sat down, against all my protests and grabbed my hand. "Im in love with you, completely and irrevocably." She whispered and my heart stopped. My fucking heart stopped.

An emotion I wasn't used to smacked me right in the face. Happiness. I was completely overwhelmed by it, so I did what I did best.

"I-GET OUT!" I bellowed at her, making her jump and her eyes fill up with tears again.

She nodded, and walked to the door quickly, opening it and hesitating. "I meant it Daryl. Im so sorry." She stated and I threw a pillow at her, making her duck out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I collapsed against the rest of the pillows and stared at the ceiling, a small dark, hidden part of me hoping she wouldn't listen to me. Hoping she'd come lay back down with me.

But she didnt. It was actually Carol who came and brought me dinner.

I wanted to ask about Addy so badly. I wanted her to come back, to say it again. She loved me? How could she love me? I was ugly. I mean, sure I could fuck her good. Got her to cum ever single time, more than once on most occasions. But to love me? Daddy always said no one would ever love me, shit even Merle told me that no one would ever love me but him. So how could I believe her?

"You've done more for my little girl than her daddy ever did for her. You're a good man, Daryl. Never let anyone make you feel differently." She stated, pecking me on the cheek then leaving. "Oh, hi Addy. I just brought Daryl some dinner. Want me to make a plate for you? I know you missed dinner."

I turned back over, facing the door. "It's ok Carol, Im not that-"

"If ya wouldn't mind could you Carol? She's already too skinny." I spoke up, making both sets of eyes land on me. Addy's eyes were narrowed in defiance and Carol's in pleasure that I had finally spoke to her.

Carol blushed and hurried out the door, letting Addy in. "How are you feeling?" She asked, completely void of all emotion.

"Why'd ya miss dinner?" I asked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I asked you first." She said childishly.

"Don't matter. Answer for an answer?" I negotiated and she nodded.

"I feel like shit. Your turn." I stated and she threw her head back and sighed.

"Glenn and I went out looking for Sophia." She stated and I sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as the pain sharpened in my side.

"Come again?" I asked and she shrugged.

"We thought we'd give it a try. And I couldn't stay here after what happened earlier." She told me, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her shoes.

She was quiet, and I could only imagine what was running through that complicated little head of hers.

**A/N Enjoy? Heartfelt enough? There are some grammar errors, Im aware. Sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I could kick yer ass fer that, and if I wouldn't pop a stitch, I would. The hell is wrong with yew?" He spat and I rolled my eyes.

"Not a damn thing, dad." I spat back, accepting the plate from Carol, who had returned and left just as quickly at the signs of an argument. "Just calm down. We can both take care of ourselves. You taught me how to shoot, and Shane taught her. Plus I had my bat. We were fine, I just didnt want to lose the trail you found."

"Too dangerous." He spoke and I sighed, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes until Carol came back with my dinner and dismissed herself again.

Daryl stared pointedly at me until I picked up my fork and began eating. "I can take care of myself, you know. Just because I'm in love with you, Im not helpless." I told him and he choked, looking up at me as he cleared his throat.

"Would ya quit with all that shit?" He shouted, exasperated.

"What? Loving you?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. You know that right?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No ones ever said that to me." He said quietly. I smiled softly, setting my plate aside and climbing on to the bed with him.

"Im not asking you to marry me. Im not asking you to say it back." I climbed on to his lap and straddled him, moving his plate away.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and my arms went around his neck. "I feel for you, things I aint ever felt before." He confessed, looking up into my eyes. "Can't say, ya know..._that_ yet. But gimme time." He stated and I smiled, pressing my lips to his softly. Letting him love me, in his own way. The only way he knew possible. With his actions.

I slept in his arms, both of us fully clothed for once. Interrupted only by Carol.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were in here." She stated and I nodded, slipping from Daryl's still sleeping embrace.

"He wanted me here." I told her, sensing her disdain.

"Im sure. I should probably wake him, we're to move him to the tent today. Get him some air." Carol ordered, bustling around the room with her nose in the air. I wasnt quite sure where her attitude was springing up from, but I was certain that I didn't like it. But for some reason, Daryl felt connected to this woman. So I accepted her.

I shook my hair, walking to the other side of the bed, brushing his hair back away from his face.

"Daryl, honey. Time to get up." I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Mhmm, we should lay down for five more minutes." He grumbled, not opening his eyes but wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his body.

"Watch your wound." I balked, hoping I didnt hurt him.

"OH NO!" Carol cried. "It didnt reopen did it?" She sobbed, and I stared at her like she had grown another head as Daryl's eyes opened, the sheet that had fallen down to is waist getting yanked back up to his chin as he glared at the over reacting woman.

"The hell are you doin' in here?" He yelled. "Get the fuck out!" He tossed a pillow at her and she scrambled to the door, shutting it with a snap behind her.

"Christ almighty. Was that real life?" I asked, still staring at the door like it had grown another head.

"Damn woman wont leave me be for 5 minutes anymore." He complained, pushing me aside and struggling up.

"Dont pop a stitch, Old Man." I remarked and he sent me a dirty look.

"Keep it up and it'll be the only thing I pop in a long time." He grumbled, making me laugh.

I helped him get dressed, then I helped him down to our tent, and went about my cleaning duties. As I was coming back from the well, toting along some water, Andrea stopped me.

"Hey." She stated awkwardly and I sighed, beginging to pull the wagon that Dale had fashioned again.

"Hey." I replied.

"Can we talk?" She asked and I stopped again, wiping my forehead.

"I thought we already were?" I asked her and she sighed, walking over to me and the wagon, sitting down on it next to where I was perched.

"I already talked to Daryl, Carol seemed real flustered when I left-"

"Yeeeeah. I don't know if I particularly like where her head is right now." I stated, looking back to the camp, finding Carol immediately entering my tent. I glared hard and continued to listen to Andrea.

"I figured. I have no idea what's crawled up her ass." She replied.

"Her kid's missing. But that doesn't mean I like her all over my boyfriend." I told her and she looked over at me.

"So its official then? You two are an item?" She asked and I grinned, looking over at her.

"Yeah." I told her. Daryl's little proclamation had me believing we were.

"Look, Im really, seriously fucking sorry." Andrea stated and I smiled.

"It's not me you have to apologize to. However, Im starting to see why Shane wanted to take our guns away." I told her and her jaw dropped in annoyance.

"You were out of control. You didnt listen. Guns are a serious weapon, and you completely ignored everyone telling you not to shoot." I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly dont see you as responsible enough to have a gun right now." She stood, shaking her head at me. Completely furious.

"You cant possibly think that!" She yelled and I shrugged, looking down. I didn't like how loud and angry she got, it freaked me out. But I ignored it.

"I do, and Im sorry." I told her and she sighed, kicking a rock.

"This is so stupid! I made a mistake! Im sorry!"

"It has nothing to do with making a mistake. Guns are dangerous, and you completely disregarded that fact." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." She stated, walking away. I shrugged, watching as she stalked away from me.

"Im sorry." I said quietly, standing and grabbing the handle for the wagon and beginning to take it back to the camp.

**A/N: Its been awhile and Im sorry, but I had the worst writers block. I didn't think I was going to be able to finish this because I couldn't figure out how to piece together the next chapter, but I have it figured out, so the story is officially complete on my end. All I need to do is update THANK GOD! lol You guys are probably gonna start hating me here soon, shit starts coming together. But Im going to begin a sequel here shortly so dont fret. Anyways, how do you like Season 3 so far? Im really loving this change in Rick, and Im really starting to hope Lori dies so she becomes a walker and we can see her die twice...and Carl is kind of a badass now! And Carol is kind of a perv. lol I love it, OBSESSED! **

**Anyways, have a great night and sorry for the wait, and many thoughts and prayers going out to the East Coast.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Peace**


	19. Chapter 19

"There are walkers in the barn." Glenn stated suddenly, making people freeze, silver wear clutter back to plates, and for Daryl to freeze, mid swipe to the back of my head after making a comment about his little friend.

"What?" Rick asked and Glenn shifted from foot to foot.

"I-I dunno! Hershel thinks they're people, that they can be healed. He's, He's keeping them alive." Glenn stuttered and Daryl stood up. Shane began pacing awkwardly, and suddenly there was a mob of sorts headed to the barn.

"Shit, this is so bad." I muttered, grabbing the gun Daryl had forgotten next to his chair and following them.

When I got to the barn, Rick and Shane were arguing. It seemed like thats all they did lately. Shane wasn't happy with the way Rick had taken over. Daryl was chewing on his thumb nail and beckoned me to him. He took the gun from my hands and pushed himself in front of me. "Be ready to run." Daryl muttered to me. "These idiots got no idea how many's in there."

I sighed and looked back to the barn door where it started pushing out, the moans and groans of the undead filling the air, only being stirred up by Shane's yelling.

"He thinks they're people. We can't just kill them right now. I have to talk to him!" Rick shouted and I rolled my eyes, watching the barn door, waiting for it to break.

"This is a danger to all of us Rick! Your son, your wife, all these innocent people!" Shane pointed at us all. Suddenly he turned away from Rick and strode over to Daryl and I. "What about your girl, are you going to let her get killed just for the conscience of an old man?" He spat in Daryl's face, pointing to me.

"We need ta listen ta Rick." Daryl muttered and Shane laughed humorlessly.

"No, what we need to do is take action." Shane stated. I pushed Shane away and looked over to Rick.

"Talk to Hershel? We need to figure this out, fast." I said and Shane stormed away, Andrea scuttling on after him.

I shook my head, not liking where this was going. "He's gonna lose it." I turned to Daryl and he nodded, not looking away from Shane's retreating back.

And he did. I couldn't help but wince as I chased after Daryl a little later, as he followed the rest of the group back to the barn. Shane was on a mission, to look like the strong one of the group, when all he was doing was pushing everyone away.

"You think a sick person could survive that?" Shane spat at Hershel, finally shooting the walker that he had lassoed in the head. Shane went on and on, but my eyes were on Hershel and his heart broken look. Maggie dropped to her knees beside her father and I grabbed a hold of the back of Daryl's shirt.

"Ya got yer gun?" He asked me and I nodded weakly. "Im gonna need ya ta step up then. Defend yerself, and me." He looked into my eyes and I nodded, stepping around him. He was right. Since this all started I had been relying on people to help me, now it was up to me.

Daryl and I squared up just as Shane busted the door open. The undead began spilling out, and just as our instincts had told us, we began taking them out one by one, Andrea, T-Dog, Shane: all of us squaring up and firing.

When the last Walker fell I looked over at Daryl with a smile. He nodded at me, pride shining over his face as he looked me over, just in case.

The look however faded when we heard it.

A faint noise.

Growling, stumbling, gurgling.

One last Walker.

Shane stepped forward, squaring up when suddenly everyone stumbled back in shock and utter despair.

"SOPHIA!" Carol cried out, running forward. Daryl shoved his gun at me, making me stumble and fall on my ass as I watched him catch Carol around the middle, taking them both to the ground, her in his arms as he protected her from the fright that was her daughter emerging from the barn doors.

Shane himself faltered back, as Carl cried out somewhere behind me. My jaw dropped as Rick stepped forward and did what the rest of us couldn't.

One bullet, one gun, right to the head.

"D." I called after Daryl, chasing after him yet again as he strode away quickly from camp.

"I dont wanna fuckin talk Addy." He growled but I pushed forward anyways. I wasnt going to leave him alone with this.

"Then dont, Im here for the ride." I stated and he turned swiftly, making me halt so I didnt crash into him.

"Leave me be." He barked, making me jump. I nodded, watching as he picked up his crossbow and stalk towards the woods.

And he didn't return until that night, slipping into our makeshift bed, pressing himself against me, and wrapping his arms around me. His head tucked itself into my neck and his hot breath in contrast to his cold skin sent shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his, entwining our fingers and I heard him sigh lowly.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly into the darkness.

"I am now." He answered gruffly.

I accepted his answer, closing my eyes. "I love you." I whispered to him. I felt him tense for a second before he practically melted into me.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and my eyes shot open, a wide grin covering my face. "Cant lose ya." He muttered before sleep befell him.

I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to him, falling asleep promptly.

**A/N Its gonna be moving fast from here on out. I tried hard not to half ass it, but there were certain parts that I didn't rewrite because I feel like rewriting everything from the show is LAME. Anywhooooo...HAPPY ELECTION DAY! Just think, its all over starting tomorrow! YaaaaayyyyYY! **


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Glenn, have you seen Daryl?" I asked, looking up at the top of the RV where Glenn was stationed for watch.

"Over at your camp, Ricks over there." He looked down at me and smiled, getting a grin in return.

I walked towards our camp, not missing the looks Carol was shooting me.

"Hey." I detoured over to her, deciding to put bygones aside and she how she was.

"Hello Addy." She answered cooly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, not missing the glare that had worked its way on to her face.

"How do you think I feel? I lost my daughter yesterday." She sneered and I nodded.

"Stupid question." I muttered and she scoffed, pulling her sweater around her.

"You know, Im getting tired of having to deal with this." She stated bluntly and my eyes widened. I nodded.

"Whats that?" I asked kindly. She was obviously important to Daryl, so I would deal with her for him despite my disdain for her lack of trying to find Sophia.

Who sits around playing the victim while their daughter is missing? She was as useless as Lori in my opinion, but I'd never speak it aloud.

"This game you're playing with Daryl. You honestly think you can provide for him what he needs?" She asked and my eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not believing this useless cunt of a woman was attacking my relationship.

"You're useless. All he does is clean up you're messes or save your ass. You really are the princess he says you are." She bitched. "And I knew you couldn't ever give him what he needs, when he came to me last night, it just confirmed it. I assume you'll be moving out of his camp soon?" She asked with malice.

My jaw flapped like a fish out of water. I seriously couldn't believe the gall this woman had. "Are you-Daryl couldn't have come to you last night. He was with me. He told me he Loved me." I sneered.

Her eyes widened and I smirked. "He came to my tent just before. He was with me. He, we shared our first kiss."

I scoffed. "You really have lost it you stupid bitch." I stated. "You may have lost Sophia but that gives you no right to be a fucking cunt to me. Stay away from me and stay out of my relationship." I stated confidently. He told me he loved me last night. I knew, I KNEW nothing happened between the two of them.

Her eyes widened and I turned around with a smile, walking back to my original path. When I got close, walking around the motorcycle stooped down to tie my boot, Rick and Daryl's voices becoming clearer as they moved through the campsite. It sounded like they were arguing though.

"She said things to me I'll never forget! Don't matter if I forgive her, it's all still here." Daryl stated and I realized they were talking about me.

"But you love her, right?" Rick asked, and I smiled, standing and walking closer to _my guy_.

"Its just sex." Daryl laughed. "Its not like I care about her or anythang. She's good for one thang. In the real world, before all this went'ta shit, I wouldn't have touched her with a 10 foot pole."

"You dont mean that. You cant possibly after everything." Rick said, sounding flabbergasted.

"She's just another person I hafta look after. And the sex aint half bad neither." Daryl shot back at him with a growl.

I froze, mid step, the hurt washing over me in waves. I swallowed hard then turned around, walking back towards the camp. I was frozen, I was numb. I was in love with someone who didn't give a rats ass about me, who I was just half way decent sex for. I realized quickly thats why I was so hurt. I was in love with him, wholeheartedly. I thought he was feeling the same. He had come to ME for comfort last night after finding Sophia for Christ's sake. Carol walked into my field of vision and I immediately glared at her, immediately realizing I had been played. He had gone to her first last night. He had to of.

"Daryl's cool?" Glenn scared me out of my thoughts.

"He's fine." I replied. Glenn eventually got the message that I didnt want to talk and walked away awkwardly. I continued my way past everyone, on to the stables. I knew they were staring at me, but they had come to regard my anger like they did Daryl's. Just give it a wide birth.

I grabbed the bat that I had propped up against the tree in camp, and started into the woods by the stables.

"You look like you need a drink." I heard Hershel's voice to my left, so I immediately stopped.

"I do." I answered and he nodded with a sigh.

"Me too." He nodded at the truck parked behind the barn, so I threw caution to the wind. I threw my baseball bat over towards the barn and followed him, not once glancing back at the camp.


	21. Chapter 21

"You seen Addy?" I asked, squinting at Carol. She shook her head, sniffling quietly.

"Not since she walked towards the stables." She stated and I blanched a little at the mention of the stables where I had blown up on her last night.

"Look, Carol." I started but she shook her head.

"I understand Daryl. But I lost her too." She looked into my eyes and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I dont know how else-I mean." I shifted, looking down at my boots. "Im sorry." I shrugged, looking up again and biting my thumb nail.

She smiled softly at me. "I know. I don't blame you." She stated and I nodded. "And you're more than worthy of her." She added, making me frown.

"What'areya talkin bout?" I asked.

"Addy." She nodded towards the stables. "And in a world like this, you shouldn't ever let her know otherwise." She sat down on a log. "If you lost her today, would you have any regrets about the way you treated her yesterday?" She asked and I shifted uncomfortably, my words with Rick coming back to mind immediately.

I cleared my throat as an uncomfortable feeling grew in my stomach. "Life is too precious, too short. Our loved ones should never doubt us at a time like this." She stated and I nodded.

"Yer right." I stated looking at the stables.

"She's been out there for awhile, she looked upset when she was coming from your camp earlier. When Rick was over there?" She wondered out loud and my heart started slamming in my chest. "It might have been after. I don't know. But you should let her know how you're feeling." She said and I nodded again.

"Thanks." I replied, walking away from her, a sense of dread washing over me.

What if she heard what I said to Rick? What if? Shit. I picked up my pace a little, passing the place where Otis's truck was usually parked, but it was gone. That not what made me stop. It was the bloody baseball bat laying up against the barn that made me stop in my tracks and examine the ground. She didn't leave anywhere without that thing. It was like a little extension of herself, and she could use it better than any baseball player ever could.

I squinted, immediately picking up her tracks and someone else's. They led to where the truck was usually parked and ended, tread marks picking up after that.

"Shit." I muttered, walking back towards the camp.

I was pissed. Who did she go off with? That was revealed minutes after I walked away. Hershel was missing.

Well let her be. She obviously needs some time away. If she wants to play like that, without telling me she can play all she wants.

_"She heard ya, liddol brother. She thanks she dont mean shit to ya." _Merle told me and I shook it off.

"She didn't hear shit." I stated, but a pang of fear sounded in my body.

_"Im thankin' she did. An now shes out there in that town, with the old man and only the good lord knows how many geeks." _He stated and I shook my head.

"Ya aint even real. So leave me the hell'alone." I grabbed my extra bolts and walked right into the woods near my, _our_ campsite. But deep down I knew he was probably right.

Hours later, I sat sulking at our camp. She hadn't returned yet, and Rick and Glenn had gone into town after them, needing them for Beth, Lori brought her skinny ass over later, begging me to go after the Officer but I refused. I was done looking for anything. That didn't stop the pangs of fear that sounded in my body the later it got. She should be back by now, why wasn't she?

I should have gone after her, Carol was right. She needed to know how I felt. I stood, grabbing the keys to my bike just as headlights showed up in the driveway. It wasn't until she hopped out of the drivers side that I let the breath out that I was holding. But she wasn't alone. She walked to the trunk and opened it, harshly dragging a body out.

"We need to get you to the house, let Hershel look at you." I heard Glenn speak rapidly, making me frown as I drew closer. I picked up my pace, seeing the red mark on her side. She was bleeding.

"Addy." I finally reached them, holding out my hand to her, but it was the look on her face, the glare, the fucking hate encased in her eyes that stopped me dead. Never in my life had a look scared me so much. Not even when my daddy would give me the look he gave right before he beat me senseless.

She gave me the grace of looking me up and down before marching over to the house, a limp in her step the door closing behind her with a disgusted look on her face, the same look she gave me in high school.

Lori shot me a worried look as Hershel barked orders to take the extra person to the barn as he hurried in the house after my Addy.

"She bit?" I asked, stoic.

Rick looked at me, Glenn shifting nervously.

"She bit?" I repeated angrily but Rick held up a hand.

"She was stabbed." He told me, and Glenn shifted away from me, nervously.

My heart thundered in my chest. "She what?" I asked and Glenn backed up farther.

"She killed the man who did it, which is why we have a problem on our hands." He told me and I glanced at the body on the ground. The man, because it was obvious that it was a man, was withering in pain and I could clearly see that his leg was completely fucked up.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing. "She's pissed at you. I don't know why, but when she was telling me to man up, she was pissed about something you did." Glenn spoke and I looked over at him. He took a step back, holding his hands up in defense.

I looked back at the house and closed my eyes. "Still don't love her?" Rick asked, glaring at me and I reopened my eyes, glaring back.

Rick leaned down, him and Glenn dragging the man away, leaving me to feel like a complete pile of shit, looking up at the second story window, whose light had flickered on a few minutes before hand. Sighing, and readying myself I walked towards the house, my words and Carol's ringing in my head.

She'd heard me.


	22. Chapter 22

"Fuck!" I cried, biting down on the piece of leather Hershel had shoved in my mouth. Patricia tried calming me down, but I snarled at her. Hershel finally decided my wound was clean enough, and pulled out a needle.

"You're going to need to sit still." He looked at me calmly.

"How the fuck do you expect me to do that?" I snarled, just as the door opened. We all looked over to Daryl, who was shifting uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Get out." I barked, spitting out the leather. Hershel picked it up and shoved it back in my mouth.

"No, hold her down." Hershel stated, Daryl wouldn't meet my eyes, but he listened to Hershel's orders, holding me down so I couldn't move. Hershel prodded something and I screamed out, biting down on the leather, tears running down my face. Daryl's body was shielding me from the view, but I could only guess what was going on as he kept the torture up.

"She's passed out." Patricia said as her body went limp under mine. Both Hershel and I nodded, as he finished up the stitching.

"Why aren't you out there helping Rick?" He looked up at me after we got her situated in the bed.

I shrugged and stared down at her. "Why'd you lie to Rick?" He asked and I looked up at him again.

"What'ya mean?" I asked and he looked me in the eyes.

"You talk a mean talk, but the minute she's hurt, you come running. Thats crazy actions for a man not in love." He told me, putting away the sutures. "But then again, it was Rick and Glenn who came after her. Not you." He shook his head and covered her up, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

"You don't know shit old man." I snarled at him, following him out of the house.

"I know that you messed up, son. And that the damage might be unrepairable. You don't tell a woman you love her after spending the night with another." He looked me up and down. "Thats all I need to know."

I rolled my eyes and stalked back to the house, I was going to wait with her at least. Even if the old man was crazy. What the fuck was he talking about spending the night with another woman?

_"You got a smart mouth for such a little thing. Someone should show you how to use it." The man got in my face, his breath was rancid and he was sweating._

_"I suggest you take a step back." I told him not backing down, and I saw Rick shift out of the corner of my eye._

_"Excuse me, but I think we should settle this like adults." Glenn spoke up._

_"I intend to." The man looked down my shirt, then back into my eyes with a nasty gleam._

_"You put one hand on me and so help me God I'll kill you where you stand." I stated and he grinned, his arms shot up, wrapping around mine as a sharp pain in my side struck me._

_"What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" He whispered and I looked down, a knife was sliding out of me and he was chuckling lowly._

_Rick and the others had no idea what was going on due to his large body blocking us._

_"Sonova-" I started, my hand reaching between us and grabbing hold of my own knife at my belt. I moved upwards faster than he could process and stabbed my knife, the one I got from Daryl, a buck knife maybe, through his jaw._

_Thats when the shots rang out._

_"Little bitch." The man wheezed but it was too late, I had raised my gun and pulled the trigger._

Waking up I felt like I was in a dream state. I felt like someone had taken my life and thrown me into a new one. I had killed a live person. A human being. I had taken an actual life, not a walkers. Plus, I was in love, no I was heartbroken. When was the last time that happened?

I shook my head. When my dad left. That was the last time I was heart broken. When he had left my mom for his secretary, ran off to Atlanta and left me to deal with my moms sickness on my own. Having to watch my mom's heart break as the love of her life walked out.

Daryl was nothing like my dad. I knew that. I closed my eyes, and I suddenly realized I was crying. What the hell was I going to do? He didn't love me. He fucking tolerated me. How could I go back to our camp and pretend everything was ok, just so I'd have someone to call my own. Could I do that? Could I be like Carol?

No.

"How ya feelin'?" I heard his gruff voice ask from across the room.

"Why are you in here?" I whispered dejectedly and I heard his soft footsteps creep closer.

"Checkin' on ya." He said nervously shifting around. I looked at him and he was chewing in his thumb. "Sides, ya didn't leave me when I was hurt." He added quietly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I told him, turning over and immediately wincing when I pulled my stitches.

"I interrogated that Randall kid." He spoke, changing the subject wisely. "We cant let him go. He's too dangerous." He added quickly. I frowned and sat up.

"I knew that when his fucking boy stabbed me. It was Ricks bleeding heart that brought him here." I told him harshly and he winced.

"How are you feeling?" A knock at the door startled us both. I looked over at Hershel and smirked.

"Well, an old man tried getting me drunk, but instead I got stabbed. How should I feel?" I asked him and he chuckled, stepping in the room.

"I guess as good as you look. Which is really good remarkably." He stated and Daryl shifted nervously again before nodding at Hershel and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"You have great coloring." Hershel stated and I smiled.

"Its because Im half brazilian." I told him and he chuckled again.

"What I meant was, with the blood loss I expected you to be pale." He stated walking to the side of the bed and pulling the covers back.

"Any spotting?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I just woke up." I told him.

He nodded and peeled the gauze off my wound. He pressed around it. "It's not firm, red or hot so we should be ok as far as an infection. I don't recommend you go and sleep in a tent tonight still. But take it easy." He added.

I smiled. "Andrea said I have a place in the RV if I want it." I told him quietly and he sighed.

"Have you spoken to Daryl?" He asked and I snorted.

"Just what you walked in on, and I wanted to claw out both my eyes and my heart." I told him and he smiled sadly, patting my knee.

"Some men are a little more rough than others. It takes them longer to admit things." He said and I shook my head.

"I cant keep doing this with him. I give up." I told Hershel and he nodded looking out the window. "Im tired of playing the part of a sad little girl hell bent on making up her dues from high school. Ive surpassed all that. If he still cant forgive me, there's nothing for us." I sat up and Hershel smiled at me.

"Everything will work its self out, exactly how its supposed to be." He stated and I nodded, getting out of bed.

"And right now, its supposed to be that we aren't together." I told him, grabbing for my boots as he walked from the room.


	23. Chapter 23

I watched her wander around camp all day. Helping out here and there, laughing with Glenn, Maggie, Dale and T-Dog. She talked to Rick and Shane in depth for a while but she never once turned towards me.

_"Ya fucked up big time, liddol brother." _Merles voice cackled at me. I rolled my eyes

She'll be back at the tent tonight and I can make it up to her. Easy as that. I didn't know how I was going to tell her that I was an idiot, but I'd have to figure it out, right? Because truth was, I was scared. I loved her with all my heart and that scared the shit out of me. Growing up, Merle would make fun of me for getting googly eyed at a girl. And here I was, in love.

I'd forgiven her a long time ago, shit high school didn't mean anything to me. But I hadn't told her that. I knew immediately thats where I messed up.

So I did my duties. I caught a bunch of squirrel, even a small rabbit and handed it over to a meek looking Carol. "Whats wrong?" I asked her and she looked me in the eye.

"Im all alone." She stated. "I don't have anyone left, they're all gone." She said and I sighed.

"Ya ain't alone. Ya got the group. Ya got me." I told her and she smiled suddenly, rushing forward and hugging me tight. I looked around, completely out of my element, wanting someone to save me, but instead my eyes met the bright blue ones that had avoided me all day. She glared at the two of us and I felt my stomach drop further.

Shit. I knew that look. I hadn't dated much, but I had dated enough to know it well enough by now.

She was jealous, and pissed. And I was causing even more of a shit storm for myself.

I pushed Carol away seconds too late, as Addy had already turned around and stomped to the RV. Andrea followed close after her, closing the door tightly with a bang.

"I, I don't like people touchin' me." I told Carol to try and ease her hurt look.

"Addy can touch you though." She stated and I nodded.

"Addy's been the only one." I told her, walking back to my camp that was still far away from everyone else's. I stared at the RV all day, barely accepting the plate Carol brought out to me for dinner. I just waited for Addy.

She'd come back, right?

Soon darkness came, and it got cold, but I was fool enough to wait, I waited all fuckin night outside our fuckin tent, but she never came. She never even looked out the RV's windows. Finally when the sun rose, she emerged, looking well rested and fresh faced before climbing up top and relieving Shane of watch duty, I had enough. I got up from the chair and stormed inside our tent.

I had no reason to be angry. I had no reason to be hurt. _It was just sex!_ So why did I feel like the biggest prick on the earth? Why did I feel like I just kicked out the last living person to give a damn about me out of my life?

Because I had.

** A/N: One more chapter left. Its going to skip ahead a bit, but things in between will be explained. Trust me on this, Im just as excited to get to Season 3 as anyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I was moving, and all that fun stuff so its been rough to find time to get on the computer. What did you think of the mid season finale last night? I CANT WAIT UNTIL FEBRUARY! **


	24. Chapter 24

They were everywhere. Fucking everywhere. These dead, the geeks, walkers, zombies. No matter what you wanted to call them, they were here. In our haven, our home. It was no longer safe, and if this piece of untouched land wasn't safe, where was?

I ran, firing the gun Merle had forced on me months prior and took out as many as I could. "Carol!" I yelled at Andrea, and she nodded back. We both took off towards the woman who was cornered by the walkers.

It was mayhem, people were were screaming, cars were whipping by. "Get in a fuckin car!" Daryl had screamed at me what seemed like hours ago as he took off on his bike, but I hadn't listened. I saw Andrea get cornered and immediately went to help her. And now here I was, trapped. Most of the cars gone.

"Shit." I yelled, getting tripped by a walker, managing to shoot what used to be a business man in the head as he took us both down.

I must have hit my head, because when I opened my eyes I heard Daryl's bike. "I don't got all day!" He snarled loudly. "Where's Addy?" He asked.

"Her and Andrea abandoned me, they took off on their own." Carol answered.

"Daryl." I spoke weakly, pushing the walker off me. It had done its job in shielding me from the others milling around.

"Don't leave!" I shouted in time to watch Daryl speed down the lane with Carol on the back of his bike. Good.

Bitch.

Maybe they can be together and she could stop pining after him. Fuck them both. I just had to get out of here safe.

I grabbed the bat I had dropped previously and almost thanked the Gods when I found two abandoned side arms, sweeping them up and taking off in a sprint towards the woods. I had to get cover, I had to get out of this herd. I dipped and dodged through the herd, most of them too slow to realize I was living a breathing until I had already ran past them. I was aware that some were going to follow me, and that if they caught up I was fucked up the ass.

Sideways.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

I let Carol climb off the bike, and I walked over to Rick. "It true?" I asked gruffly. "She here?" I asked, backing up and looking around. Andrea wasn't here. Just like Carol-

"She jumped to help Carol, then she was gone." Lori spoke and I closed my eyes. Waves of terror washing over me.

"I hafta go back. Fer both of 'em" I stated, walking back towards my bike.

"NO!" Multiple people yelled at the same time.

"I saw them leave Daryl!" Carol grabbed my arm, pleading with me. "They left me to die." She whispered, and I yanked out of her grasp.

"Now, NOW you're worried about her? What about when they went into town? When she was hurt? When she heard you proclaim to the world that you didn't love her?" Lori spat and I glared at her, Rick pressing her back and stepping into my field of vision.

"You can't go back there. We can't lose you too." Rick stated, and I pushed away from Carol, stomping over to the car where we had written the message for Sophia.

**Sophia, stay here. We'll come back every day.**

It taunted me. I closed my eyes, swiping the food on the ground. I gripped the hood and slammed my fist into it, only hurting my hand, the old car creaking slightly. I had lost her.

I had her, pushed her away and lost her. All within less than a week. Opening my eyes, I found my field of vision blurry. How had this happened?

Fuck this apocalypse. Fuck EVERYTHING.

"Daryl?" I heard a small voice ask, and I swiped my eyes with the back of my hand, coughing to clear my throat.

"What do ya want Carol?" I grumbled, sniffing. Trying to clear all signs of crying away.

"Rick wants to head out." She stated and I nodded, looking at the sign, and the memories of Addy laughing, crying, fighting, everything. They all washed over me again. I had to let her go. I had to leave her here.

She was gone. She had left one of my only friends to die because of her jealousy. She was probably dead by now.

And so was my heart.

WDWDWDWDWDWDWD

I tripped, taking the walker down with me as we scrambled with each other. It for my flesh, me for its brain. Nothing sounded sweeter than the squelch of my blade digging through its brain.

"Sonovabitch." I spat, rolling it off me. I stood and took on the two slower moving walkers, smashing ones brain in, then fighting with the stronger one.

I was dead tired. It seemed like I'd been running for days, when I knew only one had really passed. I had to get into a tree or something, anything. But I knew I couldn't keep running. I was killing myself.

If the walkers didn't gank me, the exhaustion or dehydration would.

I whimpered, running again when more broke through the trees. "If I ever get the chance, Im going to kill Carol." I breathed, jumping over a log and pushing myself harder. Thick brush lay ahead, and hopefully if I could get through it fast enough the walkers at my back would be caught up for a while.

I pushed and maneuvered myself, never slowing down, fueled on by the sound of the uncoordinated fucks bumbling around behind me.

Thats when I heard it. I fucking heard that sweet, fucking sound.

A motor.

At this point, I was no longer worried about the Randal types. I just needed help.

I turned quickly as I heard it drawing closer, maneuvering myself through the thick brush, and finally crashing onto pavement, hitting my knees from the force I had used to push myself through. I looked down the abandoned street, a jeep making its way towards me.

Behind me I heard growling and snapping of jaws, and literally thats all it took for me to get back on my feet and run in the jeeps path.

Tires squealed, and the Jeep turned, avoiding me, but taking out a walker. I took care of the other one with my bat, and turned towards the men exiting the vehicle.

"Mother of God." I stated, jaw dropped as I dropped the bat.

"Addy? My little Addy?"

Nothing but silence roared around me, as black over took my vision, sending me crashing to the ground, as I passed out.

WDWDWDWD

_"She ain't bit." I heard a familiar voice snap._

_"The Gov is gonna have something to say about this, man. I dunno." Another voice, one I didnt recognize at all._

_"It'll be ok. It'll be ok. She'll be ok. Look at her. Holy shit." That voice, the voice that I was grasping to remember faded again as the black over took me again._

WDWDWDWDWD

_"She's beautiful." I heard a voice, all these voice...Only one I recognized. But I didnt know from where._

_"Put up a hellova fight too." Another man said._

_"Have the women clean her up, search for bites or scratches. You know the drill. When she wakes, I want to be notified." The man barked._

_"Yes sir." The other voice answered, as I fell back into the darkness._

WDWDWDWDWD

When I awoke again, it was with a start. Visions of Daryl holding me faded away as my eyes struggled to adjust to the light in the room. Fuck it was bright.

"Wha-?" I lead off, rubbing at my face.

"Calm down, mija." A voice stated, pulling my hands away from my face I looked up into blue-green eyes. Blue-green eyes that matched my own perfectly.

I propelled away from him, knocking myself on to the floor. I only let myself feel the pain for a second before I pushed myself up, eyes darting around at the nurse behind him. "Where am I?" I asked, keeping the bed between him and I, feeling but not acknowledging the breeze against my bare ass due to the hospital gown.

"You're in Woodbury dear. I'll go fetch the Governor." The woman excused herself, leaving me alone with _him._

"Mija, you need to calm down. Climb back into bed-"

"Dont call me that you sonovabitch." I glared at him, looking around the room. He looked away, taken aback by my anger.

Truth is, so was I. I had become an angry little bitch in the last week.

"Now, where is _Woodbury?_" I asked sarcastically as I pulled the back of my gown together.

"Uhm, approximately 6 hours away from Atlanta." He stated, unsure.

"Now, where's your family you fucking coward? Wheres my sister?" I looked my father in the eye.

"She's fine, my wife-We lost her. But Gabby, shes ok. And now you, my little Addy. Both my girls are alive. I couldn't be happier." He stated and I shook my head.

"I'm not you're fucking little girl. Dont call-"

"Quite a mouth this one has on her, You were right Merle." A booming voice invaded the space suddenly. Both my...sperm donor and I turned to the door. I pulled my hospital gown tighter and gazed carefully at the man that entered until-

"Merle?" I asked quietly.

The tall, handsome, and obviously older man stepped aside and my eyes widened as another body filled the door way. "In the flesh, baby girl." Merle held out his arms, a giant smile on his face.

"Oh my God-" I cried, running into his arms, forgetting about my bare ass being on show to the room of guys.

Merle chuckled, using a jacket to cover my backside as his arms wrapped around my small body. "Where's my liddol brother?" He asked and I pulled back slightly. Seeing the pain in his eyes. "If we found ya like tha'-How'd it happen? He dead?"

I stepped back, wiping my eyes and looking around. "He's alive." I told him.

I caught the eyes of the other man. "Im Addy." I told him politely. "You are?"

"Brian Blake." He stated, and I nodded. He was attractive, and very powerful. I could tell that just by looking at him. His head held high, the way he looked at me was as if he were studying me. "Is this man causing you issues, Adriana?" He asked, looking past me and at my father with a dark look.

"I just dont want him in here." I replied honestly.

"Merle." He simply spoke, and Merle walked forward with a sadistic smile.

"My pleasure, Gov." He smirked, picking my dad up by his collar and escorting him out.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked.

"Exposed." I told him honestly.

Brian smiled, walking across the room and to a pile of clothing I hadn't noticed until now. "Here's some clothing. When you're dressed just leave this room, take a left and keep straight. I'll get you some food, you must be starved, and then I'll take you on a tour of Woodbury." He stated and I nodded, taking the clothes from him.

"Thank you." I looked up into his eyes. I was caught by his stare briefly, and enraptured. His eyes were blue, like Daryl's. But very different. They were darker, they had the same shine. But there was something more dangerous to him. More sinister. Be it my broken heart, or the fact that I was stupid. But I was intrigued. I wanted to know more.

If Daryl could move on with Carol, I could too...Right?

WDWDWDWDWD

"The Gov'ner here lead the attack that overthrew the Guard from Woodbury. He's a great man." Merle stated as we sat down at the lunch table. We were in a Cafeteria, of what looked like an Elementary school turned town hall. People were bustling about in line, waiting for food, laughing and playing around. Children ran around, parents tried to yell at them. It was like a big old city, stuffed into four blocks.

"I wouldn't go that far, Merle. We all have our faults." Brian said and I grinned.

He seemed trust worthy enough, very commanding, and very in charge. People looked at him with respect. He had saved them after all. "It's true though. He helped me get clean too."

"Locked him in the old in school suspension room for two weeks." Brian winked at me, making me laugh. It felt foreign. Being happy. Being carefree. It felt good. And being flirted with? That was a foreign concept. I had been with Daryl for the last year of my life and he had never winked at me.

Like, ever.

"Thats exactly what he needed." I replied and both men laughed.

"Now, whats going on with my liddol brother." Merle stated and everything got serious.

I took a bite of my food and sighed, swallowing slowly. "He's alive. Everyones alive. Well, Dale and Andrea are dead. But the rest are alive." I looked at Merle, smiling sadly.

"Then why the fuck aren't you with 'em?" He growled. "I told that pansy ass liddol prick ta keep ya safe! And here ya are, galavantin' all over th' fuckin woods!"

"Calm down, friend. Let her speak." Brian clapped Merle on the back, and I watched in amazement as someone else did what only I used to be able to do. Calm Merle down.

"We were staying at a farm." I started, meeting Brian's eyes. "We got over run. I dont know how, or when it was. But we got split up. I jumped out of a truck to help someone else and I got knocked out, when I woke up, I was trapped underneath a walker and Daryl was helping Carol on to the back of his bike." I pushed my food around and began eating again.

"Imma kill that liddol sumbitch-"

"How?" I demanded loudly, making both men stare at me. It was out of character for me. I was never loud. I was always soft spoken. But I was tired of it. I was tired of taking the back seat.

This was my life. And damn it all, I was taking control of it.

**The End...for now**

**I was going to end it at Daryl's point of view, but I took this as a nice teaser into the next story. What do you think? **


End file.
